Criminal Fall in Love
by odes
Summary: [Re-publish] Sasuke, Nuke-nin yang kembali ke Konoha pasca perang besar. Semua berharap Sasuke telah berubah. Benarkah begitu? karena sesuatu memang telah berubah dan pemuda itu pun menyadarinya. Apa yang sudah berubah? / "Aku akan menjadikanmu milikku..."/ [SasuSaku Fanon] Chapter 5 UP !
1. Chapter 1

_**Criminal Fall In Love**_

 _ **(Chapter I)**_

 _ **Sasuke.U , Sakura.H**_

 _ **Original Character in NARUTO**_

 _ **Disclaimer by : Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Rated : Mature**_

 _ **Genre : Hurt/Comfort , Romance**_

 _ **#Warning : (Fanon), DLDR.**_

 **-00000-**

 _ **Akhir perang besar ketiga dunia Shinobi…**_

Kelompok 7 berhasil kembali dengan formasi sempurna mereka dengan Sasuke berada di tengah mereka. Hal itu membuat Naruto dan Sakura lega luar biasa. Mereka pun pada akhirnya mampu mengalahkan musuh paling kuat, Kaguya Ootsutsuki.

Mengalahkan Kaguya membuat _chakra_ mereka habis terkuras. Terutama Sakura, seluruh _chakra_ -nya sudah dikerahkan untuk membantu kedua temannya dan juga melindungi dan mengobati para _shinobi_ lain yang terluka di medan perang. Itu membuatnya amat kelelahan. Bahkan untuk berdiri pun, _kunoichi_ cantik itu tak mampu menahan berat tubuhnya dan sempoyongan.

 _BRUUKK-_

Sakura tak dapat lagi menahan berat tubuhnya. Rasanya energinya sudah lenyap entah kemana. Tapi sebelum tubuh gadis itu terhempas mengenai tanah, sesosok tubuh telah dengan sigap menangkapnya dan memeluknya.

 _Uchiha Sasuke -_

Pemuda itulah yang menolong Sakura. Dalam dekapan lengan Sasuke, membuat Sakura merasa dirinya begitu kecil dan rapuh. Tapi juga begitu… _bahagia._

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja ?" seraut wajah tertutup masker dengan helaian rambut perak muncul di pelupuk mata Sakura. Kakashi _sensei, jounin_ pembimbing mereka di tim 7 saat mereka masih menjadi _genin_.

"Sakura… !" teriak pemuda kuning kawan karibnya dengan penuh kecemasan. Naruto terlihat sangat mengkhawatirkan gadis merah jambu kesayangannya itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, _Baka_ …" jawab Sakura lemah, berusaha mengejek si kuning kawan karibnya untuk menenangkan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Melalui iris _emerald_ -nya, gadis merah muda itu melihat sosok yang selama ini begitu dia rindukan. Satu lagi temannya saat mereka berada di tim 7. Uchiha terakhir yang masih tersisa. Uchiha Sasuke. Tetapi ekspresi pemuda tampan itu justru tampak sangat dingin. Tak ada gurat kekhawatiran di wajahnya seperti kedua orang yang lain, Naruto Uzumaki dan Kakashi Hatake.

 _Aaahhh Sasuke… kau masih belum berubah. Wajah dinginmu itu. Tapi kau disini. Bersama kami. Itu sudah Kami-Sama, terima kasih telah membawanya kembali…_

-0000-

Saat dirinya tersadar, gadis berhelai merah jambu itu telah berada di rumah sakit Konoha. Pikirannya pun langsung melayang beberapa saat sebelum dia jatuh pingsan. Dia berada dalam dekap hangat pemuda yang selama begitu dia cintai dan rindukan.

 _DEG-_

Gadis itu tiba-tiba tersentak. Bagaimana jika pemuda tampan berambut _raven_ itu memutuskan pergi lagi? Sama seperti saat terakhir kali Sasuke meninggalkan desa untuk mengikuti kebencian dalam hatinya. Pemuda itu pergi dengan menolak tawaran Sakura untuk emmbawa serta dirinya juga tanpa mengucap apapun pada Sakura kecuali sebuah kata maaf.

Sakura memaksa tubuh lemahnya untuk bangkit. Rasa khawatirnya pada pemuda keturunan terakhir klan Uchiha itu lebih besar dari rasa sakit yang dirasakan tubuhnya. Dan betapa kagetnya gadis merah muda itu ketika melihat sosok yang dikhawatirkan tengah duduk sambil menatap tepat ke arahnya di salah satu sudut ruangan.

"Sasuke- _kun_ … "desahnya pelan. Sasuke tak bergeming dari tempatnya. Begitu pula dengan tatapannya. Meski tidak menggunakan _sharingan_ , sepasang _onyx_ sehitam malam pemuda raven itu tetap sedalam samudera. Luas dan tak terbacan saat menatap _emerald_ miliknya.

Sakura berusaha untuk berdiri, tapi tubuhnya terlalu lemah hingga dia kembali terhuyung dan nyaris terjatuh. Entah kapan pemuda _raven_ itu bergerak, yang jelas dia telah menangkap tubuh Sakura sebelum membentur lantai.

"Sasuke- _kun_... ku pikir kau telah pergi lqgi." Gadis merah muda itu terisak pelan. Sebuah isakan lega dan bahagia karena pemuda tampan itu masih ada di sini bersamanya. Sakura menenggelamkan diri dalam dada bidang pemuda yang amat dicintainya meski sang pemuda tak membalas pelukannya. _Dan meski_ _cintanya pun tak pernah terbalas._

 _GREK-_

Pintu kamar perawatannya terbuka. Seraut wajah manis yang selalu mempesona dengan senyuman yang hampir selalu terpasang di wajahnya tampak memasuki kamar perawatan gadis itu. Sai, pemuda dari _**'Ne'**_ _Anbu_ yang ditugasi untuk melengkapi kelompok 7 mereka saat Sasuke tak ada, seorang teman yang kembali menemukan jati dirinya yang telah lama menghilang.

"Aaahh kau rupanya, Sai- _kun_. Ayo masuk…" ujar Sakura malu-malu. Malu karena teman satu kelompoknya itu melihatnya tengah memeluk Sasuke. Meski Sai sendiri telah mengetahui perasaan gadis musim semi itu pada pemuda dihadapannya. _Semua orang mengetahui betapa dalam cinta Sakura pada Uchiha terakhir itu._

Sai tersenyum lembut. Senyum yang selalu menghiasi wajah manisnya. "Kau sudah baikan, Sakura- _san_ ?" tanya pemuda berambut hitam kelam itu sambil menyerahkan bingkisan berupa seikat mawar biru pada Sakura.

"Aaahh terima kasih Sai- _kun_ , kau tidak perlu repot-repot. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa…" jawab gadis musim semi itu sambil tersenyum manis padanya dan Sai pun membalasnya dengan senyuman yang sama.

Sementara Sakura tengah menata bunga pemberian Sai di meja, pemuda manis itu menatap sang Uchiha tetap dengan senyum manis yang selalu terukir di wajahnya.

"Apa kabar Sasuke- _san_ …?" sapa Sai dengan nada sopan. Meski ini bukan kali pertama mereka bertemu, tapi tetap saja melihat pemuda raven itu dalam jarak dekat membuat perasaan Sai berdesir seketika. Mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan sang Uchiha di markas rahasia Orochimaru yang membuat sang Uchiha menunjukkan 'kelas' nya sebagai salah satu keturunan dari klan ternama Konoha tersebut. Sasuke tidak menjawab sapaan Sai. Wajahnya tetap dingin tanpa ekspresi apapun.

Sai kembali tersenyum walaupun Sasuke tak membalas sapaannya. Tapi entah mengapa, di mata pewaris sejati _sharingan_ itu, Sai tampak sedang tersenyum mengejeknya dengan senyum palsunya.

Iris mata Sasuke berubah menjadi _sharingan_ seketika. Berbentuk indah dan rumit seperti kelopak bunga yang sedang mekar.

Sakura yang baru saja berbalik setelah menata bunga pemberian Sai, kaget setelah menyadari perubahan mata Sasuke. Sasuke tampak telah siap menyerang Sai dengan _sharingan_ sempurna di kedua bola matanya.

"Sasu-ke…" panggil gadis musim itu takut-takut. Takut jika Sasuke kalap dan menyerang Sai secara tiba-tiba. Dia tidak ingin ada yang terluka, baik Sai maupun Sasuke. Keduanya adalah teman satu kelompoknya. Merasa namanya dipanggil, pemuda tampan itu menoleh ke arahnya.

 _FYUUTTT-_

Seketika sepasang iris mata Sasuke kembali normal, tidak berbentuk _sharingan_ lagi. Hanya sebuah iris _onyx_ sehitam malam yang terasa begitu dingin.

Dan tiba-tiba Sasuke menghambur keluar ruangan begitu saja dengan langkah cepat. Dalam sekejap, pemuda tampan berambut _raven_ itu telah menghilang dari pandangan mata tanpa memberi kesempatan bagi gadis merah muda itu untuk berkata-kata.

Sakura kembali mendesah. ' _kau memang bagaikan segara tanpa riak Sasuke..tenang dan tak pernah bisa terbaca._

Sasuke terlihat gelisah saat kembali ke rumahnya. Jejeran rumah milik klan Uchiha yang kini sudah sepi tanpa seorang pun penghuni dan hingga saat ini masih diberi batas pengaman, Sasuke kembali ke tempat dimana dia dilahirkan dan menjalani masa kanak-kanak yang bahagia bersama keluarganya.

Ibu yang menyayanginya dengan lembut, Ayah yang selalu membanggakannya di belakang dan Kakak yang mencintai dirinya dalam diam. Sasuke merasa beruntung memiliki itu semua meski semua itu telah direnggut tanpa pernah dia ketahui kebenarannya.

Di rumah tempat masa kecilnya dihabiskan itulah sang pemuda mengenang segalanya. Segala yang pernah dimiliki namun dipaksa berakhir begitu saja.

Sasuke mengerang. Mengapa semuanya harus berakhir seperti ini? Mengapa Uchiha menjadi klan terkutuk yang membawa takdir kebencian pada desa? Dan kenapa dia harus terlahir dalam lingkaran klan terkutuk itu?

Sasuke ingin menghentikan semua ini. Ingin mengulang semuanya dari awal. Ingin merengkuh kembali apa yang masih bisa dia miliki. Bukankah dia belum kehilangan semuanya? Bukankah masih ada guru dan teman yang menunggunya dan seorang gadis yang selama ini tulus mencintainya?

Yaa… Sasuke sudah merasa lelah dengan semua ini. Sudah muak dengan segala lingkaran benci yang memporak-porandakan klan dan hidupnya. Bisakah dia beristirahat sejenak dari semua ini?

" _Tou-san, Kaa-san, Itachi …_ "gumamnya lirih. Kalimat yang terus diulang dan diulang kembali hingga dia tertidur lelap.

Hingga satu mimpi menariknya kembali ke alam nyata

 **-0000-**

Mimpi itu terasa begitu nyata…

Ada dia, ada Ayah dan Ibunya, ada pula Kakak semata wayangnya. Mereka bersama, duduk berdampingan di tepi danau tempat sang Ayah dahulu pertama kali mengajarkan jurus elemen api padanya. Kali pertama dia gagalsaat sang Ayah mengajarkannya padahal dia sendiri yang meminta diajarkan jurus sulit tersebut. Betapa malunya, ternyata dia tak seistimewa sang Kakak yang dijuluki si jenius pewaris sejati darah Uchiha.

Namun dia berusaha keras, untuk menjadi lelaki yang sesuai untuk menyandang nama Uchiha. Seperti kakak semata wayangnya.

Lalu kali kedua, dia berhasil. Betapa bangganya… Tapi mengapa sang Ayah terlihat biasa saja? Sang Ayah tidak membanggakannya, seperti yang selama ini dilakukan kepada kakak lelaki satu-satunya. Dia kecewa, dia marah, dia benci. Kenapa harus selalu kakaknya? Bukankah dia juga anak Ayah dan Ibunya meski tidak istimewa seperti sang Kakak?

Tapi amarahnya menguap, bagai embun pagi. Hilang tanpa bekas. Karena wajah teduh kakaknya yang selalu membela dan membantunya. Yang selalu menyambutnya dengan kasih sayang. Yang selalu melindunginya, apapun yang dia lakukan.

Betapa bahagianya… dia dalam dekap hangat Ibunya, dengan Ayah dan Kakak disampingnya…

 _Jika ini mimpi, dia tak ingin terbangun lagi._

Lalu di seberang danau terlihat seorang pengguna sharingan seperti keluarganya. Membentuk _sharingan_ sempurna seperti kelopak bunga. Lebih indah dari iris mata Kakak dan Ayahnya. Namun juga begitu dingin dan kejam. Mata yang penuh dengan kebencian.

Orang itu mengenakan jubah hitam. Serba hitam dari kaki hingga kepala. Wajahnya tak terlihat jelas. Hanya bola mata _sharingan_ sempurnanya yang terlihat berpendar berwarna merah pekat di kegelapan.

Siapa dia? Apa yang dia inginkan?

 _SYYUUUTTTT-_

Orang asing itu tiba-tiba menggunakan _Amaterasu_. Api hitam yang seketika membakar sekelilingnya. Api hitam yang tiba-tiba melalap kebahagiaan keluarganya. _Tanpa sisa…_

Ayah, Ibu dan kakaknya, semuanya hangus terbakar. Hanya dia yang selamat. Dia ingin menjerit, ingin meronta, namun kenapa lidahnya begitu kelu? Dia seolah lumpuh dengan kejadian yang begitu cepat memporak-porandakan hidup indahnya.

Sosok berjubah hitam itu mendekat. Menghampirinya, ingin menggapainya. Dia berusaha menghindar, tapi tak ada gerakan yang sanggup dirinya dilakukan. Tubuhnya seolah mati rasa. Membeku dalam diam.

 _Sharingan_ sempurna itu hanya berjarak beberapa meter darinya. _Makin dekat dan semakin dekat…_

Tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan. Pasrah sudah. Mungkin inilah akhir hidupnya.

Tiba-tiba sosok itu membuka jubah penutup kepalanya. Memperlihatkan wajahnya untuk pertama kalinya juga memamerkan _sharingan_ sempurna pada kedua iris matanya.

Sosok itu adalah,

 _Dirinya sendiri…_

 **-0000-**

Sasuke terbangun dengan bermandikan peluh di sekujur tubuhnya. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Wajah tampannya terlihat pucat pasi. Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu tampaknya baru saja terbangun dari sebuah mimpi buruk yang selalu saja menghantui mimpi-mimpinya.

Pemuda keturunan terakhir klan Uchiha itu mengatur nafasnya. Sesak. Bingung. Kalut. Terasa begitu nyata untuk sebuah mimpi.

Tapi apa sebenarnya maksud dari mimpinya itu? Ayah, Ibu dan kakak yang hangus terbakar akibat _Amaterasu_ -nya, dia yang ketakutan dengan dirinya sendiri. Apa maknanya?

Mungkinkah mimpi itu pertanda bahwa dia harus menuntaskan rasa bencinya? Pada desa? Pada teman-temannya? Pada gadis yang selama ini selalu mencintainya?

Tidak. Karena hanya dengan memikirkan gadis berhelai merah jambu itu saja sudah membuat hasrat bencinya menguap seketika. Dan dengan menatap sepasang _emerald_ teduh milik gadis musim semi itu, sudah membuat _sharingan_ miliknya kembali ke bentuk semula.

Apa yang salah dengan dirinya? Apa api balas dendam telah padam dari lubuk hatinya? Tentu saja tidak. Di salah satu sudut kelam dalam dirinya Sasuke tahu, benci yang dirasakannya teramat mendarah daging.

Apalagi jika ingat orang-orang yang mengetahui kebenaran tentang kakak semata wayangnya lalu selama ini hanya diam dan membiarkan nama klan-nya tercoren oleh dosa yang tak pernah ada. Itachi dipaksa membantai seluruh klan dan membereskan sendiri kekacauan yang dibuat oleh para petinggi desa dan negara _Hi_. Itachi yang begitu baik hanya menjadi pion dalam permainan kotor mereka. Bahkan pemuda itu yang harus menanggung segala dosanya tanpa pernah diberikan kesempatan untuk meluruskan salah paham ini

.

Tapi kenapa pada gadis musim semi rekan satu kelompoknya itu Sasuke merasakan hal yang berbeda? Bukankah dulu ketika mereka masih kanak-kanak dan bersama dalam kelompok 7, dirinya selalu dapat mengabaikan perasaan dan perhatian sang gadis merah jambu padanya ?

Mungkin itu dulu. Saat Sasuke masih terlalu kecil untuk mengenal cinta. Terlalu dini untuk merasa tertarik dengan lawan jenisnya. Tapi sekarang semua berbeda. Seiring bertambahnya usia, pemuda tampan itu pun makin dewasa.

Ada hasrat yang menggelak setiap kali sepasang _onyx_ milikknya beradu dengan _emerald_ sang gadis. Hasrat yang menarik sisi kelelakiannya. Harus diakui, matanya kalah jeli dengan seniornya si alis tebal yang berpenampilan norak, Rock Lee. Lee sudah sejak dulu bisa melihat betapa menariknya gadis musim semi itu dan menyukai Sakura. Lee sudah bisa melihat sisi lain Sakura yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh dirinya yang masih begitu bernafsu untuk menuntaskan kebencian yang salah pada kakak kandungnya sendiri.

Dan, baru kali ini dia bisa melihat sosok Sakura sebagai seorang wanita. Baru kali ini pula Sasuke menganggap rekan masa kecilnya itu sebagai gadis yang menarik minatnya sebagai seorang pemuda. Gadis itu tidak hanya sukses berkembang sebagai seorang _kunoichi_ hebat yang setara dengan sang guru, _Godaime_ Senju Tsunade _,_ tetapi juga tumbuh sebagai seorang gadis cantik dengan sejuta pesona yang menarik hasrat kelelakiannya.

Tiba-tiba pintu rumahnya diketuk oleh seseorang. Seingatnya, tak ada seorang penduduk Konoha yang berani memasuki kawasan klan Uchiha. Selain karena kawasan terlarang, kengerian akibat pembantaian seluruh klan yang dilakukan Itachi Uchiha, Kakak semata wayangnya masih menjadi momok yang menakutkan bagi penduduk desa.

"Sasuke… apa kau di dalam ?" satu suara terdengar memanggil namanya. Pemuda tampan berambut _raven_ itu pun segera keluar dan membuka pintu.

"Sakura…" ucapnya pelan. Sosok di hadapannya ini sudah menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman manis yang terlihat gugup. Gadis bersuai merah jambu yang baru saja mengusik pikirannya, kini telah ada di depan mata.

"Sasuke- _kun_ kau baik-baik saja ?" ujarnya, terlihat khawatir karena wajah pemuda di depannya tampak pucat. Sasuke masih tak bergeming dari posisinya.

Karena dilihatnya pemuda di depannya ini diam saja, naluri _kunoichi_ Sakura bekerja. Dimajukannya tubuhnya merapat pada tubuh pemuda tampan itu. Memeriksa suhu tubuhnya.

"Tubuhmu panas Sasuke-kun…" ujarnya cepat. Ada nada khawatir di tiap kata-katanya.

Sakura memapah pemuda yang dicintainya itu dan membaringkannya di _futon_ kemudian menyelimutinya dengan selimut tebal

"Sudah makan ?" tanya gadis bersurai merah muda itu. Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, pelan. Tatapan _onyx_ nya tetap melekat ke arah gadis di depannya tanpa bisa mengalihkan tatapan.

Jantung Sakura berdebar kencang. Belum pernah rekan semasa kecilnya ini menatapnya sedemikian intens.

Gadis cantik itu bergegas pergi ke dapur. Kalau hanya sekedar membuatkan bubur orang sakit, dirinya yang tak jago memasak pun bisa.

Sasuke menunggu gadis bersuai mereh jambu itu dalam diam. Sakura masih sama seperti dulu, selalu mengkhawatirkannya. Tak ada yang berubah dari gadis itu meskipun yang bisa Sasuke lakukan padanya hanya memberikan rasa sakit.

Masih segar dalam ingatan pemuda raven tampan itu bagaimana Sakura menangis kala dirinya terluka pada saat ujian _Chuunin_ di hutan _Shi no Mori_ akibat ulah Orochimaru.

 _Sakura… masih seperti dulu. Mungkin di antara kita bertiga, hanya aku yang berubah…_

 **-000000-**

Gadis musim semi itu datang dengan membawa semangkuk bubur panas yang masih terlihat mengepulkan uapnya. Wajah cantiknya tampak berseri bahagia.

"Ini, makanlah…" gadis itu menyodorkan hasil masakannya ke depan Sasuke. Pemuda itu hanya diam saja.

"Mmmmm.. mau aku suapkan?" tawar Sakura malu-malu. Sasuke masih diam, namun rasanya secara samar gadis itu melihat sebuah anggukan.

Pelan, disuapinya pemuda yang telah lama dicintainya itu penuh kesabaran. Sesuap demi sesuap. Mencintai pemuda ini sempat membuat gadis itu merana. Meski rasanya semua rasa sakitnya kini terbayar lunas hanya dengan kehadiran pamuda tampan itu di sisinya. Ini adalah segala yang Sakura minta. Sasuke kembali ke desa. Tidak ada lagi yang gadis itu inginkan. Karena berharap sang Uchiha membalas cinta masa kecilnya… Sakura sama sekali tak berani memikirkannya.

Dia tidak akan meminta lebih dari ini. Dia berjanji tidak akan mengharapkan Sasuke membalas perasaannya. Cukup seperti ini… cukup dengan pemuda itu ada disampingnya sehingga gadis itu bisa merawat semua lukanya.

"Ada apa kau kemari?" satu suara bernada dalam itu memecah kesunyian yang dominan terasa di antara mereka.

"Aaahhh, i-itu…" gadis berhelai merah jambu itu tampak kesulitan berbicara. Mungkin sedang mencari alasan yang tepat dan masuk akal bagi pertanyaan pemuda di depannya ini.

"Aaahh ya, soal pemakaman Hyuuga Neji besok hari, Nona Tsunade memintaku memberitahumu…" jawab gadis itu sambil tersenyum lega. Akhirnya dia mendapatkan alasan yang diminta. Meski bukan itu alasan sebenarnya gadis itu datang kemari. Dia hanya mencemaskan keadaan Sasuke. Itu saja.

"Aku tidak datang…" jawaban pemuda di hadapannya ini sukses membuat Sakura terperangah beberapa saat.

"Kenapa ?" tanya gadis musim semi itu, bingung.

"Aku tidak memiliki urusan untuk hadir disana…" jawab pemuda tampan itu dingin. Sakura tampak kecewa dengan jawaban Sasuke namun berusaha untuk tak diperlihatkan di hadapan sang pemuda.

"Baiklah…"desah gadis merah jambu itu dengan senyum dipaksa.

' _Sasuke… kau masih enggan berbaur dengan kami, Apa kau masih terjebak dalam duniamu sendiri? Tak bisakah kau melepaskan semua benci dan amarahmu? Tak bisakah kau kembali bersama kami seperti dulu lagi?'_ pikir Sakura sedih.

Jantung Sakura terasa mau meledak manakala dilihatnya Sasuke memajukan tubuhnya dan mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. Tatapan dalam sepasang _onyx_ -nya, aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuhnya, helai _raven_ yang jatuh menutupi wajah tampannya, semua itu membuat Sakura merasa gila.

Sasuke menatapnya semakin intens seiring dengan tubuh mereka yang kian merapat. _Dua mahluk berlainan jenis kelamin, di bawah satu atap, di dalam temaramnya cahaya…_

Tangan dingin Sasuke menyentuh lengan mulus milik Sakura. Ada desiran perasaan aneh yang menyelimuti gadis musim semi itu.

"Pergilah…" kata Sasuke tiba-tiba. Sakura kaget, antara bingung dan malu. Bingung karena Sasuke tiba-tiba menyuruhnya pergi, dan malu mengingat bagaimana dirinya melayang hanya dengan sentuhan ringan pemuda tampan itu dan nyaris mengharapkan Sasuke akan menciumnya.

Tanpa bertanya apapun lagi, gadis berhela merah jambu itu segera pamit pergi. Meninggalkan sang pangeran Uchiha seorang diri.

 _Pergilah… bila kau terlalu lama disini, aku mungkin akan melakukan sesuatu yang akan kau sesali…_

 **-0000-**

 **TO BE CONTINUED-**

 _Thor, bukannya ini fict lama yang pernah di apdet?_ Yes. Tepat sekali. Ini memang fict laamaaaa banget yang odes publish ulang. Salah satu fict SS pertama yang odes buat.

Tanpa mengurangi rasa terimakasih dan puji syukur atas partisipasi teman-teman di apdetan sebelumnya yang telah mencapai sekian Fav/Follow dan Reviews, odes memutuskan me-republish (disertai dengan beberapa perbaikan ).

Alasannya tentu saja demi kenyamanan pembaca. Odes menyadari versi apdetan sebelumnya terasa buruk karena yah… apalah kemampuan menulis saya ini yang masih sangat rata-rata :D

 _Thor, bakal ada yang berubah gak ?_ Iyap, dari segi alur dan cerita juga konflik bakal ada yang odes ubah. Meski gak akan merubah ending yang udah ada :*

 _ **Sekali lagi, makasih buat kalian yang udah berkenan membaca lagi atau sekedar bernostalgia dengan cerita ini**_

 _ **Salam sayang,**_

 _ **odes**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Criminal Fall In Love**_

 _ **(Chapter II)**_

 _ **Sasuke.U , Sakura.H**_

 _ **Original Character in NARUTO**_

 _ **Disclaimer by : Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Rated : Mature**_

 _ **Genre : Hurt/Comfort , Romance**_

 _ **#Warning : (Fanon), DLDR.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-000000-**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura termenung di kamarnya seorang diri. Kebiasaan yang telah lama dilakukannya sejak bertahun-tahun lalu. Lebih tepatnya sejak Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan malam-malam yang terasa mencekam itulah gadis musim semi itu selalu menangis sendirian. Terlebih bila memandang bingkai fotonya bersama kelompok 7 kala mereka bersama. Begitu banyak kenangan. Begitu banyak suka duka yang telah mereka lewati bersama sebelum akhirnya sang Uchiha memutuskan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Namun kini, pemuda yang dicintainya itu telah kembali. Meski keberadaannya masih berupa bayang-bayang. Sakura membiarkan pikirannya berkelana, entah kemana hingga gadis cantik itu merasa mengantuk dan terlelap. Terbuai dalam alam bawah sadarnya.

 _Sasuke kini ada di hadapannya. Berangsur mendekatinya dengan gerakan pelan namun pasti. Wajah tampannya bersembunyi di balik temaram cahaya rembulan._

 _Pemuda berambut raven itu mendekatkan wajahnya._ _Lalu tiba-tiba melumat lembut bibir ranum miliknya tanpa permisi. Membuatnya tersentak kaget karena ini lah ciuman pertamanya, ciuman pertama mereka. Permainan Sasuke dengan cepat beralih ke leher jenjangnya. Desahan yang sedari tadi berusaha dia tahan justru semakin kencang terdengar manakala pemuda itu menggigit lehernya hingga menciptakan bekas kemerahan disana._

 _Tangan pemuda itu bergerak liar, menjamah seluruh tubuhnya seolah tubuh gadis itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat membuatnya penasaran. Sentuhan-sentuhan erotis sang Uchiha membuat Sakura pun merasakan gejolak aneh pada dirinya yang belum pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya._

Ini kali pertama gadis merah jambu itu bermimpi seliar ini tentang pemuda yang dicintainya. Sentuhan Sasuke yang terasa erotis dan panas, ciuman memabukkannya, terasa begitu nyata bagi Sakura.

Sakura menikmati setiap cumbuannya dengan sang Uchiha, tapu gadis merah muda itu merasakan hal yang aneh. Gadis itu adalah _shinobi_ tipe _genjutsu_. Sakura bisa mendeteksi dan merasakan ini bukanlah alam mimpinya.

Ini adalah _genjutsu._ Dan dia terperangkap dalam _genjutsu_ ini.

Sementara itu Sasuke tampak kian mendominasi tubuh indahnya. Kecupan, jilatan, dan gigitan dilakukan pemuda itu dengan liar dan tanpa control. Seolah akal sehatnya melayang entah kemana dan pemuda itu hanya mengikuti insting kelelakiannya saja.

Sakura baru menyadari perubahan bentuk mata pemuda yang tengah asik bergumul dengan tubuhnya saat Sasuke memajukan wajahnya untuk kembali melumat bibirnya. Iris matanya berbentuk _rinnegan_ sempurna dengan pola riak air yang tenang di sebelah matanya !

Untuk bisa lepas dari _genjutsu_ lawan, Sakura tahu itu tidaklah mudah. Diperlukan cara untuk menyadarkan diri sendiri entah dengan segel _chakra_ atau mengganggu aliran _chakra_ tersebut. Dan gadis merah muda itu teringat akan cara yang diajarkan gurunya. Bila dia menggigit jarinya dan membentuk segel _**'Kai'**_ atau pelepasan, dia bisa terbebas dari genjutsu ini.

Tak ada waktu lagi. Tangan pemuda tampan itu sudah meraba liar kemana-mana. Ke daerah dada bahkan dengan berani mengusap bagian perutnya dengan sentuhan sensual. Gadis musim semi itu harus segera melakukan sesuatu untuk melepaskan diri dari belenggu _genjutsu_ ini. Meski dia mencintai Sasuke dan meski dia menikmati setiap sentuhan sang Uchiha.

Tiba-tiba tangan pemuda itu mencekal kedua tangannya. Memegangnya erat-erat.

"Kau sebaiknya menikmatinya saja, Sakura…" ucap pemuda itu sambil menjilat daun telinganya, memberikan efek basah dan membuat Sakura menggelinjang kegelian.

"Sasuke…hen-hentikan. Tolong…" gadis itu berusaha meronta. Berusaha membebaskan diri dari pemuda yang berusaha menjamah seluruh tubuhnya. Namun seakan telinganya tuli, pemuda tampan itu mengacuhkannya.

Sasuke mulai melepas baju bagian atas Sakura dengan tak sabar sementara tangannya yang lain berusaha mengikat tangan gadis musim semi itu dengan tali yang telah disiapkan di balik jubahnya ke tepi ranjang agar gadis itu berhenti meronta.

Bagian dada gadis itu pun terbuka. Memamerkan tubuh atasnya yang masih dibalut kain berwarna putih gading. Serupa dengan kulit sang gadis yang putih dan mulus.

"Kau memiliki dada yang bagus, Sakura…" ucap pemuda _raven_ itu sambil tersenyum sensual. Sakura sendiri bergidik ngeri mendengar apa yang baru saja Sasuke katakan. Dia tidak percaya pemuda itu sanggup mengatakan kalimat erotis seperti itu, terlebih kepadanya. Bibirnya kembali mengeksplor bibir serta isi mulut dari gadis bersuai merah jambu yang kini terlihat pasrah di bawah kuasanya.

Sakura sendiri bukan tanpa perlawanan. Gadis cantik itu berusaha meronta saat Sasuke mendominasi bibir dan tubuhnya. Hanya saja, tenaga pemuda penyandang nama Uchiha itu jauh melebihinya, ditambah fakta dia berada dalam pengaruh _genjutsu_ sang Uchiha.

Pemuda tampan itu tak memberikan Sakura kesempatan untuk melawan. Terus didominasinya permainan mengasyikan ini. Inilah kali pertama sang bungsu Uchiha melakukannya bersama seorang wanita. Sasuke sendiri tak pernah mengira bahwa tubuh Sakura akan semenarik ini baginya. Dia merasa telah melewatkan perkembangan gadis itu hingga menjelma menjadi gadis cantik dengan segala pesona dan kekuatannya.

Air liur terlihat menetes di sudut-sudut bibir gadis merah jambu itu. Entah siapa pemiliknya. Panasnya lidah mereka yang saling bertaut, gairah yang tercipta saat pemuda tampan itu makin menghimpit tubuhnya. Sakura tidak menafikan bahwa semua yang pemuda ini lakukan telah merangsangnya sedemikian rupa.

"Mmmmhh. Nggghhhhh…" gadis itu berusaha melawan dengan menggerakkan kepalanya, nafasnya habis sudah. Dia butuh pasokan oksigen untuk mengisi paru-parunya yang kehabisan udara.

Seakan mengerti, pemuda itu menghentikan aksinya mendominasi mulut Sakura untuk sementara. Dilepaskannya ciuman panas mereka dengan tidak rela hingga menciptakan decakan erotis bagi keduanya. Juga benang saliva yang masih menghubungkan bibir mereka berdua.

"Kumohon,Sasuke. He-hentikan. tolong…hentikan…" desah gadis musim semi perlahan. Nafasnya masih terengah-engah mencari udara. Sementara pemuda tampan di depannya ini justru tampak siap melanjutkan pergumulan panas mereka.

"Lepaskan !" ronta gadis itu kuat-kuat saat tangan bungsu Uchiha itu bergerak ke arah dadanya. Hendak menyentuh area yang terlarang baginya sebagai wanita. Entah mendapat tenaga darimana hingga dia bisa mendorong pemuda itu dengan kakinya cukup kuat.

Sasuke sendiri hampir kewalahan dengan gerakan yang tiba-tiba dibuat gadis berhelai merah jambu itu. Namun gerakan itu entah bagaimana justru terlihat erotis bagi pemuda _raven_ tersebut. Seolah gadis itu tengah menggeliat dan menggodanya untuk menuntaskan permainan mereka.

"Gerakanmu sangat erotis, hn…" ucap pemuda tampan itu sambil menyeringai terpesona dengan tubuh Sakura.

"Bergerak sedikit saja, kau sudah demikian merangsang…"ujarnya lagi masih dengan seringai mesum menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Inikah Sasuke Uchiha yang dia cinta ? Inikah pemuda yang setiap malam dia rela menangis karenanya ? Inikah seseorang yang amat ingin dia bawa pulang bahkan sampai mempertaruhkan nyawa ? Sakura merasa tak lagi mengenalnya.

Tiba-tiba Sakura menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Keras, hingga darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Salah satu upaya yang mampu dia lakukan untuk terbebas dari _genjutsu_ pemuda di hadapannya.

Tak berhasil. Justru senyuman di wajah tampan pemuda _raven_ itu bertambah lebar.

"Kau meremehkan kemampuan mataku, Sakura ?!" tanyanya dengan nada ganjil. Inilah kekuatan asli dari pemuda di hadapannya. _Mugen Tsukuyomi_. _Tsukuyomi_ tanpa batas. Siapapun yang terjebak _genjutsu_ ini tidak akan bisa melepaskan diri.

Gerakan pemuda itu terhenti. Sesaat sebelum bibirnya kembali menubruk bibir gadis yang berada di bawahnya dalam posisi terlentang, pasrah. Dan dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, pemuda tampan itu justru mengecup lembut kening Sakura.

"Ada gangguan. Aku pastikan aku akan kembali lagi nanti. Secepatnya…" ujarnya dengan seringai penuh makna sebelum akhirnya menghilang dalam sekejap mata.

 **-0000-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Keesokan harinya…**_

 **-Pemakaman Neji Hyuuga-**

"Heii jidat !" teriak gadis berkuncir kuda itu sambil melambaikan tangannya. Ino Yamanaka, sahabat karib sekaligus rivalnya dalam berbagai hal. Sakura yang baru saja tiba di tempat itu kontan menghampirinya.

"Hei, apa-apaan sih bajumu itu ?" tanya gadis bermata _shappire_ itu sambil menelisik penampilan gadis musim semi di hadapannya ini. Sakura membalasnya sambil tersenyum lemah.

Dia terpaksa memakai baju yang tertutup rapat di hari yang panas menyengat ini untuk menutupi bercak kemerahan di sekujur tubuhnya. Bukan hanya satu atau dua, ada puluhan tanda merah serupa. Juga bekas jeratan di tangannya yang kini memerah dan terasa sakit.

Gadis itu jadi teringat kejadian yang menimpanya pada malam sebelumnya. Malam saat sang pewaris Uchiha mencoba melakukan hal yang mengerikan baginya sebagai seorang wanita.

Setiap gadis pasti memimpikan saat pemuda yang mereka cintai akan menyentuhnya. Dalam dekap lembut dan ciuman yang melenakan. Bukan dalam bentuk _genjutsu_ tanpa batas yang tak dapat dipatahkan dan dengan dominasi yang kuat menekan.

"Sakura, kau sakit yaa?" satu suara yang gadis itu hafal betul siapa pemiliknya. Suara rekan karibnya, yang bahkan sudah dianggapnya sebagai saudara, Uzumaki Naruto. Gadis musim semi itu membalikkan badannya.

Betapa terkejutnya gadis itu ketika mengetahui sang Uchiha bungsu juga ada bersama pemuda kuning jabrik itu. Sang Uchiha, dengan wajah dinginnya, seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa di antara mereka berdua. Bukankah kemarin pemuda itu bilang tak berniat untuk datang?

Takut-takut, Sakura melirik ke arah pemuda _raven_ tampan itu. Dingin. Wajah tampannya tak menampilkan ekspresi apapun. Mungkinkah kejadian semalam hanya mimpi? Tapi bagaimana mungkin mimpi bisa meninggalkan bekas yang kini memenuhi beberapa bagian tubuh mulusnya?

"Ada apa Sakura- _chan_? Wajahmu pucat…" tanya Naruto dengan nada khawatir. Gadis itu hanya menjawab dengan satu gelengan lemah.

"Aku baik-baik kurang tidur…" jawabnya takut-takut. Sepasang _emerald-_ nya terlihat menelisik wajah pemuda _raven_ di depannya. Mencari perubahan si segara tanpa riak itu. Nihil, tak ada emosi apapun di sana.

Saat berakhirnya upacara pemakaman Hyuuga Neji, Hokage kelima memanggil mereka bertiga ke ruangannya.

"Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, aku mempunyai misi untuk kelompok 7…" ucap wanita cantik itu tenang di kursi kebanggaannya sebagai seorang pemimpin desa.

"Apa ? Apa, Nek ? " tanya pemuda kuning jabrik itu antusias. Sasuke hanya berwajah datar, sementara Sakura, gadis itu justru terlihat tak bahagia.

"Ada apa Sakura ? Kau terlihat tidak sehat…" mata _kunoichi_ milik sang putri pengobatan dari _Sannin_ legendaris mampu menganalisis kondisi gadis musim semi itu hanya dengan sekali lihat.

"Aku baik-baik saja guru…" jawab Sakura sambil berusaha menyunggingkan senyum terpaksa. Misi bagi kelompok 7 ? Bukankah ini awal yang membahagiakan untuk kelompok mereka setelah sekian lama ? Tapi kenapa dirinya justru cemas dan gundah gulana ?

"Misi ini berkaitan dengan gulungan rahasia yang harus diserahkan pada _Tsuchikage._ Karena isinya sangat penting dan rahasia, aku meminta kalian sendiri yang mengantarnya dan menyerahkannya pada _Tsuchikage_ langsung. Dan jangan sampai gulungan ini jatuh ke tangan yang tidak tepat…" Titah sang _Godaime Hokage_ dengan raut serius.

"Itu sih kecil Nek…" jawab Naruto langsung sambil tertawa. Seperti biasa, pemuda kuning itu sering meremehkan misi yang diberikan padanya.

"Karena isi gulungan ini adalah informasi yang tidak boleh diketahui oleh pihak luar dan untuk mencegah kemungkinan musuh yang menyerang, aku ingin kalian bertiga berpencar…"

 _Berpencar ?_

"Sakura, kau bersama dengan Sasuke dan Naruto…" belum sempat Hokage kelima menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pemuda kuning itu sudah memprotes.

"Yaahh Nenek bagaimana sih? Kalau Sakura dengan Sasuke, lalu aku dengan siapa?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah cemberut.

"Bukankah kelompok tujuh masi hada seorang lagi?" tanya Tsunade sambil tersenyum.

"Siapa? Kakashi-sensei? Aahhh kalau dia siih aku ogah…"

 _CKLEK-_

Seraut wajah manis yang selalu tersenyum kapan pun dan dimana pun. Shimura Sai. Pemuda berambut hitam itu memasuki ruangan milik _Hokage_ kelima.

"Kau sudah datang rupanya Sai…" ucap Tsunade sambil tersenyum. Sai mengangguk hormat.

"Nah, Sai yang akan menjadi rekan seperjalananmu, Naruto…" pemuda itu masih tampak cemberut dan tidak puas mendengar penjelasan perempuan cantik di hadapannya ini. Dia kan ingin berpasangan dengan Sakura, bukan Sai. Sementara Sai, tak ada ekspresi lain yang tergambar pada wajah tampannya kecuali senyuman

"Nenek curang… pasti dia sengaja memasangkan Sakura dengan Sasuke…" gerutu Naruto sebal.

"Ahhh Guru. maafkan aku. Tapi bisakah aku berpasangan dengan…" gadis berhelai merah jambu itu tampak gusar harus berpasangan dengan pemuda tampan rekannya itu. Bayangan kejadian semalam, masih terasa menghantuinya.

"AKU! Kau akan berpasangan denganku Haruno Sakura …" satu kalimat bernada perintah telah meluncur dari bibir sang Uchiha. Sakura melirik ke arah Sasuke dan melihat bahwa pemuda itu tengah memberikan tatapan penuh determinasi kepadanya.

 **-00000-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kelompok 7 berangka !" teriak pemuda berambut kuning itu bersemangat saat mereka berkumpul di gerbang desa Konoha. Tapi tak ada satu pun rekannya yang meniru semangatnya. Rekan-rekannya justru tampak tak bersemangat meski Sai selalu memasang wajah penuh senyumnya, atau gadis musim semi yang berusaha menyunggingkan senyum terpaksa, atau pemuda tampan berambut _raven_ yang tetap dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

"Naruto…" panggil satu-satunya wanita di kelompok mereka, gadis merah jambu yang telah lama dia suka. Meski pemuda kuning itu tahu perasaan sang gadis tidak untuknya. Pemuda kuning itu menatapnya dengan memamerkan cengiran bergurat 3 pada kedua belah pipinya. " Ada apa Sakura- _chan_ …?"

" _Ano_ , ummm… boleh tidak kalau kita bertukar pasangan?" tanya gadis itu ragu-ragu. Atau mungkin takut-takut.

"Hehehehee, ada apa? Kau tidak mau berpasangan dengan _Teme_?" tanya Naruto sambil terkekeh.

Gadis merah jambu itu merasa sepasang _onyx_ Sasuke menatap lekat ke arahnya meski dia sendiri tak melihat. "Aahh tidak. Bukan tidak mau. Tapia da yang mau aku diskusikan dengan Sai selama perjalanan. Ini mengenai misi kita sebelumnya…" elak Sakura.

"Yaa baiklah. Kau tidak apa-apa kan _Teme_ jika Sakura- _chan_ bersama Sai?" tanya Naruto pada pemuda tampan di sebelahnya.

" _Hn_ …" jawab Sasuke, singkat dan datar.

"Sai, kalau begitu kau bersama Sakura ya? Hati-hati dan jaga dia. Awas kalau _Hime_ kelompok tujuh sampai terluka…" ancam pemuda kuning itu pada pemuda penuh senyum di hadapannya. Sai menjawab dengan satu anggukan.

"Oke, berpencar !" secepat kilat pemuda kuning itu telah menghilang dari pandangan. Kemudian diikuti oleh Sai yang pergi ke arah yang berlawanan. Saat gadis musim semi itu akan menyusul rekannya yang telah lebih dulu menghilang, tiba-tiba ada yang mencekal pergelangan tangannya.

Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda tampan itu menahan gerakannya. Menariknya agar mendekat ke sisinya.

"Kaki atau tangannya yang ingin ku patahkan ?" bisik Sasuke lembut namun dengan nada mengancam. Wajah gadis musim semi itu seketika memucat.

"A-ap…apa maksudmu Sasuke- _kun_ !?" tanya Sakura terbata. Senyum sinis mengembang di wajah tampan pemuda _raven_ itu.

"Kau ingin menguji kesabaranku dengan memilih bersamanya kan ? Aku beritahu, aku BUKAN orang yang sabar. " ujarnya penuh penekanan. Cengkramannya di tangan Sakura mengencang.

"Aaahh Sasuke- _kun_. Ini sakit…" rintihnya tertahan. Pemuda keturunan terakhir klan Uchiha itu mengabaikan rintihan gadis disampingnya ini.

"Jadi…" kalimat pertanyaan itu seolah tanpa tanda tanya karena Sasuke mengucapkannya dengan datar. Tapi gadis merah jambu itu tahu pemuda didepannya ini menginginkan jawaban.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi denganmu…" jawab Sakura terpaksa. Pada saat yang sama, cengkraman tangan pemuda itu pun dilepaskan. Kunoichi berbakat Konoha itu tidak ingin mengambil resiko. Sasuke bisa saja dengan mudah menyakiti kedua rekannya tanpa pikir panjang. Jika itu terjadi dan semua karenanya, dia tidak akan bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

Mereka pergi dalam keheningan. Diam. Tanpa kata dan suara. Seolah mereka dua orang yang tak saling mengenal. Sakura tak mengerti mengapa Sasuke bersikeras ingin pergi bersamanya jika hanya mendiamkannya seperti ini? Apalagi langkah pemuda itu jauh mendahuluinya.

Sepanjang perjalanan, gadis merah jambu itu melamun. Memikirkan apa yang terjadi pada rekan semasa kecilnya itu. Kenapa Sasuke berubah menjadi orang yang tak dia kenal lagi? Padahal dengan kembalinya pewaris Uchiha itu ke Konoha, Sakura berpikir semua masalah telah selesai.

Apa rasa bencinya belum tuntas? Atau masih ada yang mengganjal hati pemuda tampan itu? Apa yang sebenarnya dia inginkan dengan kembali ke desa? Memperbaiki masalalunya atau justru menghancurkan semuanya?

Lamunan gadis itu buyar ketika Sasuke berada tepat di depannya sementara pandangan matanya tertuju pada sosok di seberang aliran sungai. Sosok menakutkan yang Sakura kenal betul. Dia adalah guru yang membawa pergi dan mengajarkan sang Uchiha bungsu itu dalam kegelapan. Orochimaru, salah satu anggota _Sannin_ legendaris bersama Senju Tsunade, gurunya !

Orochimaru tetap seperti dulu. Melihat pemuda tampan itu dengan sejuta ambisi dan nafsu. Nafsu untuk memiliki dan menguasai tubuh muda dan penuh bakat milik keturunan terakhir klan yang telah lama menjadi legenda, klan Uchiha.

"Tuan Orochimaru…" desah gadis musim semi itu. Pandangan matanya lekat menatap sosok _Sannin_ legendaris di hadapannya.

"Bocah _kunoichi_ didikan Tsunade rupanya…" ucapnya sambil tersenyum ganjil. Ada sesuatu dalam senyuman itu. Sakura bisa merasakannya.

"Ada yang harus kita bicarakan Sasuke…" ujar _Sannin_ berlambang ular itu sambil menatap lekat Uchiha di sebelahnya.

Saat Sasuke bermaksud melangkah mendekat ke arah mantan gurunya, gerakannya dihentikan Sakura yang menghadang langkahnya sambil merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar.

"Kau tidak akan ku biarkan pergi lagi Sasuke- _kun_ …"

"Minggir Sakura…!" pelan, namun penuh penekanan. Sakura tak bergeming. Meski harus mempertaruhkan nyawa, tak akan dibiarkannya lagi Sasuke pergi dari sisinya.

"Jangan menghalangiku, Sakura…" iris mata Sasuke berubah. _Sharingan_ sempurna berbentuk kelopak bunga.

Sejujurnya, gadis musim semi itu takut dengan perubahan rekan masa kecilnya. Mati-matian Sakura menahan gemetar perasaannya, hanya untuk berjuang mempertahankan seseorang yang dia cinta. Meski Sakura tahu sang pemuda tak pernah sekalipun melihat ke arahnya.

"Jika ingin pergi, lebih baik kau membunuhku lebih dulu, Sasuke- _kun_ !" tegas, kalimat itu meluncur dari bibir mungil gadis merah jambu itu. Dahinya, tempat dia menyimpan _chakra_ berjumlah besar seperti yang dilakukan sang guru, putri Tsunade, telah siap dia lepaskan. Karena jika harus terjadi pertarungan, Sakura membutuhkan tenaga ekstra. Meski dia sendiripun tak yakin dapat mengalahkan sang pewaris sejati Uchiha.

Dulu semua selalu menertawakannya. Menertawakan betapa tak bergunanya dia di kelompok yang selama ini penuh dengan orang-orang hebat. Kakashi si ninja peniru, Naruto si bocah _Kyuubi_ , dan Sasuke sang pewaris sejati _sharingan_. Lalu dia? Siapa dia? Hanya seorang _shinobi_ wanita biasa yang selalu dilindungi rekan dan gurunya.

Karena itu dia ingin berguna. Dia ingin orang melihatnya setara dengan kedua rekannya. Bukan sebagai beban yang harus selalu dijaga di kelompoknya. Karena itu dia berusaha, sekuat tenaga agar dapat menjadi _kunoichi_ yang mampu melindungi dan menyelamatkan teman-temannya jika terluka.

Kali ini, jika dia tidak bisa menyembuhkan _luka_ di hati pemuda _raven_ itu, untuk apa selama bertahun-tahun latihan yang dia lakukan? Untuk apa selama ini dia diam-diam mengumpulkan informasi rahasia yang bahkan sang guru tak pernah mengetahuinya? Karena itu, meski mati, dia yang akan menghentikan Sasuke, pemuda yang sangat dicintainya.

"Jika kau bergerak, selangkah saja…" ancam gadis musim semi itu, _emerald_ miliknya menantang _sharingan_ sempurna.

 _BRAK-_

Dinding yang berada di sekitar sungai rubuh terkena pukulan sekuat tenaga Sakura. Seperti saat melawan Sasori,kekuatan tenaga Sakura membuatnya mendapat julukan baru dari Naruto, yaitu tenaga raksasa. Kekuatan menghancurkan yang mengerikan. Setara dengan pukulan yang dilakukan sang putri _Sannin_ legendaris yang merupakan guru gadis merah jambu itu, putri Tsunade.

Sang pewaris Uchiha itu menatapnya datar. Seolah apa yang dilakukan gadis itu tak ada apa-apa di matanya. Mungkin memang benar, kekuatan Sakura tak pernah setara dengan Sasuke, sekeras apapun gadis itu mencobanya.

Orochimaru yang melihat semuanya dari seberang sungai, menyunggingkan senyum tipis penuh misterinya.

"Kita bicara nanti Sasuke…" ujarnya lalu menghilang entah kemana dalam bentuk ular bersisik putih yang selama ini menjadi wujud aslinya.

 **-0000-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keduanya terdiam, dalam posisi siaga…

Meski chakra di dahinya telah menghilang sebelum sempat dilepaskan, walaupun _sharingan_ sang Uchiha telah kembali ke bentuk semula, pemuda _raven_ itu menatap ke arahnya, dalam tatapan yang dingin dan tak bersahabat.

"Jangan pergi lagi, Sasuke- _kun_ …"pintanya lirih. Meski merasa konyol, Sakura tetap mengucapkannya. Akankah nasib permohonannya sama seperti bertahun-tahun lalu ? _Diabaikan dan diacuhkan…_

Tak ada jawaban, tatapan _onyx_ itu tetap mengarah lekat padanya. Ragu, gadis musim semi itu mendekatkan diri pada pemuda di hadapannya. Ditatapnya _onyx_ itu lembut. Berusaha mengenyahkan pandangan dingin dari kedua bola mata sempurna milik pemuda didepannya. Namun nihil. Hasilnya tetaplah sama.

"Apa imbalannya ?" suara datar itu membuyarkan lamunannya. Lamunan akan sosok yang lebih hangat dan bersahabat meskipun tak banyak bicara yang dulu pernah dikenalnya di masa kanak-kanak.

"Imbalan ?" tanya gadis merah jambu itu, tak mengerti maksud imbalan yang Sasuke inginkan darinya.

"Kau memintaku tidak pergi, jadi apa yang akan kudapatkan jika bertahan disini ?" tanya pemuda tampan itu dengan senyum sinis tersungging di wajahnya.

"Apapun… Apapun yang kau mau. " jawab Sakura senang. Gadis itu bahagia kali ini Sasuke mau mendengarkan kata-katanya.

"Apapun ?" Sasuke bertanya lagi. Mempertegas pertanyaannya.

"Yaa Sasuke- _kun_. Apapun, asal kau jangan pergi lagi…" pinta gadis musim semi itu sambil mengangguk bersemangat.

"Bagaimana… " satu langkah pemuda itu mendekat.

"Kalau…" langkahnya semakin dekat. Menjangkau tubuh gadis musim semi itu ke dalam dekap tubuhnya.

 _"Aku menginginkanmu…"_ bisiknya tepat di telinga Sakura

 **-000000-**

 **TO BE CONTINUED~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Lightflower22 : KZL ? sama odes juga ZBL :Dv_**

 ** _Hanazono Yuri : hahahha, tampaknya dirimyuu kecewa dengan ending sebelumnya yes_**

 ** _Asuka Kazumi : Dihhh, mesummm! Ngarep Sasu tjipok Saku. Yoshh, ganbarimasu ! makasih._**

 ** _Jiaannbl : Makasih review dan pujiannya :*_**

 _Yosh ! udah di next :D_

 _Terimakasih Fav/Follow dan Reviewnya._

 _Salam sayang,_

 _odes_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Criminal Fall In Love**_

 _ **(Chapter I)**_

 _ **Sasuke.U , Sakura.H**_

 _ **Original Character in NARUTO**_

 _ **Disclaimer by : Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Rated : Mature**_

 _ **Genre : Hurt/Comfort , Romance**_

 _ **#Warning : (Fanon), DLDR.**_

 **-00000-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana kalau aku menginginkanmu ?" bisik pemuda tampan berambut _raven_ itu lembut, tepat di telinganya. Perkataan yang sukses membuat jantung Sakura menjadi berdebar tak biasa.

"A-ap… apa maksudmu ?" tanya gadis musim semi itu terbata.

"Malam itu menyenangkan. Sayangnya ada gangguan. Bukan begitu, Sakura ?" ucap sang pangeran Uchiha dengan nada menggoda disertai sebuah seringai ganjil yang menghiasi wajah tampannya. Sakura tergeragap. Tanpa sadar, gadis musim semi itu mundur selangkah. Gerakan itu murni refleks tubuhnya yang berusaha menjauhi bayang-bayang mengerikan kejadian malam itu.

"Itu _genjutsu-_ mu…? Untuk apa kau lakukan itu padaku ?!" bentak gadis merah jambu itu tanpa sadar, merasa marah. Tidak ada perempuan yang rela dilecehkan seperti itu, meskipun dengan pemuda yang dicintainya.

Sasuke tersenyum sinis. "Untuk bersenang-senang…" jawabnya dengan datar. Seolah jawaban itu tak akan melukai perasaan gadis di depannya ini. Tanpa sadar, tangan gadis musim semi itu mengepal kuat.

"Kau jadikan aku pemuas nafsu mu, Uchiha ?! tanya Sakura dengan nada tak percaya.

"Kau boleh menganggapnya begitu. Tapi asal kau tahu, aku sama sekali belum _'puas'_ …" semakin Sasuke melangkah maju, Sakura pun akan mengimbanginya dengan mundur satu langkah, menjauhi pemuda itu

"Aku bukan pemuasmu. Aku tidak akan mau hanya menjadi pemuas nafsumu !" jerit gadis musim semi itu melengking tinggi. Dia mencintai pemuda ini dengan tulus, bertahun-tahun dia rela menunggu dalam kesendirian, dan dia selalu menyalahkan kelemahannya yang tidak dapat menyelamatkan pemuda itu dari kegelapan. Tapi, inikah balasan atas semua cinta yang dia pendam?

"Mulai sekarang kau adalah… MILIK KU !" ucap pemuda tampan itu sambil merengkuh wajah gadis cantik di hadapannya ini dalam satu genggaman tangan. Dipaksanya _emerald_ hijau indah itu untuk menatap tepat ke manik sepasang _onyx_ miliknya.

Pipinya sampai terasa ngilu akibat cengkraman kuat tangan Sasuke. Namun bukan itu penyebab airmata di kedua _emerald-_ nya tumpah. Sakura menangis karena pemuda itu menganggapnya hanya sebagai pemuas nafsu saja. Gadis mana yang rela dianggap seperti itu oleh pemuda yang dia cinta? Sakura mengartikan kata _'milik'_ yang diucapkan pemuda _raven_ itu sebagai tanda kuasa sang Uchiha atas dirinya. Hanya sebagai asset yang bisa seenaknya pemuda itu permainakan.

Jika saja pemuda itu menyatakan perasaannya dengan lembut, Sakura pasti akan sangat bahagia. _Tapi…perasaan ? Masih memilikinya-kah kau, Sasuke ? Masih adakah perasaan yang tersisa bagi kami teman-temanmu ini ?_

"Kau tidak puas dengan semuanya? Bukankah dulu kau sendiri yang merengek padaku untuk membawamu pergi ?" ejek Sasuke saat mengenang masa lalu mereka. Memang benar, dulu rasanya dia rela melakukan apa saja asal bisa bersama pemuda _raven_ itu. Sakura bahkan mengabaikan perasaan Naruto meski pemuda itu secara terang-terangan mengakui menyukainya. Oh _Kami-Sama…_ inikah balasannya ?

"Kau mencintaiku Sakura ?" kalimat itu diucapkan dengan biasa. Teramat datar untuk sebuah pertanyaan. Dan terlampau aneh untuk sebuah pernyataan cinta. Sakura tak mengerti, mengapa Sasuke menjadi seperti ini ? Mengapa dia senang mempermainkan perasaan Sakura sebagai seorang wanita? Tak tahukah dia bahwa kata-katanya tadi mungkin adalah sesuatu yang gadis musim semi itu tunggu sepanjang hidupnya?

Merasa diabaikan karena gadis berhelai merah jambu itu tak juga menjawab, cengkraman tangan kekar pemuda tampan itu pada pipi gadis di hadapannya ini semakin menguat.

"JAWAB !" bentak pemuda tampan itu. Kalap, iris mata Sasuke kembali berubah menjadi _sharingan_ sempurna karena didesak oleh kemarahannya yang memuncak. Sakura sendiri berupaya memberontak melihat perubahan di mata pemuda yang dicintainya. Dia gelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Berusaha lepas dari cengkraman sang Uchiha.

Setelah berhasil terlepas, gadis musim semi itu menjauh beberapa langkah dengan kepala tertunduk ke bawah.

"A-aku menyukaimu Sasuke. Aku selalu menyukaimu…" terisak, gadis itu mengakui perasaannya. Bukankah tak ada bedanya? Sejak awal, sejak mereka masih kanak-kanak, pemuda itu sudah mengetahui perasaannya.

Sakura tidak menyadari sejak kapan pemuda itu bergerak, tapi saat disadarinya, sang Uchiha bungsu telah berada di belakangnya dalam jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Bagus…" ucap pemuda tampan itu sambil mengecup daun telinga Sakura. Membuat gadis musim semi itu bergidik geli.

"Sekarang berikan aku gulungan itu…" titah sang Uchiha sambil menengadahkan tangannya. Meminta –atau lebih tepatnya memaksa- gadis merah jambu itu menyerahkan gulungan yang menjadi misi mereka.

"A-ap… Apa ?!" Sakura mendesis tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya. Sasuke menginginkan gulungan ini ? tapi untuk apa ? bukankah pemuda itu sudah tahu betapa pentingnya isi gulungan ini seperti yang disampaikan Godaime pada mereka ?

"Berikan. Gulungannya…" pemuda tampan itu mengeja kata per kata dan memberikan penekanan di setiap katanya.

"Tidak ! Ini misi kita Sasuke- _kun._ Kau tahu aku tidak bisa menyerahkan gulungan ini kecuali pada _Tsuchikage_ …" tolak gadis musim semi itu mentah-mentah.

"Berikan sekarang,Sakura !" bentak sang Uchiha lagi. Sasuke tidak suka mengulang kata-katanya. Harusnya gadis merah jambu itu tahu bahwa setiap perkataan sang pewaris Uchiha adalah titah yang harus dilaksanakan.

Gadis itu mengelak dari tangan Sasuke yang berusaha menjangkaunya dan merebut gulungan itu. Tapi apa daya, Sakura kalah cepat dengan ular yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik _hakama_ yang dikenakan pemuda _raven_ itu.

Ular itu membelit Sakura begitu kencang hingga gadis itu tidak bisa menggerakan tangan dan tubuhnya. Bahkan untuk menjangkau kunai yang diselipkan di saku celana saja, gadis merah muda itu tak bisa melakukannya.

Dengan mudah Sasuke merebut gulungan yang menjadi misi mereka kali ini. Tanpa membukanya, hanya melalui sepasang _sharingan_ sempurna, Sasuke berhasil mengetahui isi rahasia dari gulungan tersebut.

"Cih, tidak berguna…" desisnya sambil melempar gulungan itu ke udara. Lalu tiba-tiba,

 _BWOSH-_ Elemen api milik klan Uchiha. _Gokyaku no jutsu._

Api besar seketika menyambar gulungan itu. Melenyapkannya menjadi serpihan debu yang melayang di udara sebelum akhirnya hilang ditelan arus sungai yang cukup deras.

Sakura menatapnya tak percaya. Gulungan itu… misi mereka… bagaimana mungkin pemuda itu tega mengacaukannya?

Ular yang melilit gadis musim semi itu lepas saat sang pemilik menariknya kembali ke tubuhnya. Gadis itu terjatuh ke tanah. Merasa pusing dengan semua yang terjadi di depannya. Apa yang harus dia katakan pada _Hokage_ kelima? Alasan masuk akal apa yang akan diterima oleh _Tsuchikage_ ketiga bila mengetahui gulungan yang harusnya diberikan padanya justru telah lenyap ditelan api akibat perbuatan sang Uchiha ?

"Ayo kembali ke desa…" pemuda _raven_ tampan itu pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkannya yang masih terpaku tanpa bisa menggerakan tubuhnya.

 **-0000-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _BRAK-_

Meja di depan putri Tsunade berderit keras, menandakan betapa marahnya satu-satunya wanita yang menjadi _Hokage_ di Konoha. Dipandanginya satu persatu wajah di depannya ini dengan tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin di kelompok yang berisikan ninja penuh bakat ini bisa gagal dalam misi yang tergolong mudah bagi mereka?

Sakura menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Hanya dia satu-satunya di sini yang mengetahui bagaimana kengerian sesungguhnya dari sang _Hokage_ kelima yang juga merupakan guru pribadinya.

"Maafkan kami, Nek…" hanya pemuda kuning jabrik itu yang berani angkat suara. Sementara pemuda penuh senyum –meski saat ini senyuman tak terlihat menghiasi wajah manisnya- dan pemuda tampan berambut raven yang berada di sebelahnya tetap terdiam.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ? apa kalian diserang ?" tanya _Hokage_ cantik itu sambil menatap satu persatu wajah _shinobi-shinobi_ yang menjadi kebanggaan desanya. Isi gulungan itu adalah rahasia penting perjanjian Konoha dan Iwa yang harus segera mendapat persetujuan dari _Tsuchikage_ ketiga.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Guru…" gadis musim semi itu akhirnya buka suara. Meski suaranya terlalu pelan hingga hanya berupa bisikan.

"Ada apa sebenarnya, Sakura ?" Tsunade sangat mengetahui segala sesuatu tentang muridnya itu. Sakura adalah ninja wanita yang hebat. Salah satu _kunoichi_ berbakat yang dimiliki desa. Rasanya tidak mungkin Sakura melakukan kesalahan sepele yang berakibat fatal bagi desa.

"A-ak…aku lah yang menghilangkan gulungan itu…" ucap sang gadis merah jambu. Terlihat menyesal sekali. Bahkan untuk mengangkat wajahnya, gadis itu tak mampu.

"Bagaimana bisa ? kau yang merupakan salah satu _kunoichi_ paling berbakat Konoha bisa melakukan kesalahan sepele macam itu !" nada suara Sannin legendaries itu naik 2 oktaf. Tak percaya muridnya ini bisa melakukan kesalahan mendasar seperti itu. Naruto dan Sai ikut menatap satu-satunya wanita di kelompok tujuh itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. Hanya Sasuke yang tidak melakukannya.

"Aku… aku terjatuh di sungai. Lalu gulungan itu tiba-tiba terlepas dan hanyut terbawa arus…" jawab Sakura sekenanya. Dia tahu itu alasan paling buruk yang bisa dia kemukakan, tapi dia sudah tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa.

Tidak mungkin dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Tidak mungkin dia mengakui bahwa pemuda _raven_ itulah pelaku utamanya. Label sebagai kriminal, sebagai pengkhianat desa saja sudah membebani pemuda itu. Biarlah kali ini, Sakura yang akan menanggung kesalahannya.

Putri Tsunade memijit keningnya yang tak sakit. _Hokage_ cantik itu tahu Sakura berbohong. Tidak mungkin hal seperti itu menjadi penyebab hilangnya gulungan berharga itu. Pasti ada sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang coba disembunyikan gadis merah jambu itu dari mereka semua.

"Kau yakin ? Kau tidak sedang berbohong ?" tanya Tsunade sambil menatap lurus ke arah gadis musim semi itu. Sakura menundukkan wajahnya. Tak sanggup melihat wajah sang guru.

"Ya _Hokage_ kelima. Maafkan saya. Saya bersedia menerima hukumannya…" jawab Sakura pelan.

"Sakura- _chan_ …" desah pemuda kuning jabrik itu iba. Naruto juga tak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin Sakura bisa melakukan kesalahan sepele itu.

"Baiklah. Kau tahu aturannya Sakura. Kau harus menerima hukuman. Karena kegagalan kali ini akan membawa situasi yang tidak baik bagi desa…" ucap Tsunade tegas. Meski sebenarnya dia pun tak tega menghukum gadis itu, tapi sudah kewajibannya untuk menegakkan peraturan desa.

"Yaa. Saya mengerti…" jawab Sakura pelan tapi mantap. Ditengadahkan wajahnya menatap sekeliling. Naruto dan Sai menatapnya dengan tatapan iba. Sang guru menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Sedangkan Sasuke, pemuda itu hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

Sakura menghela nafas, pelan. Bersiap menerima hukuman yang dijatuhkan padanya.

 **-0000-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gadis musim semi itu diam saja saat sejumlah _Anbu_ desa membawanya untuk menjalani hukuman akibat kegagalannya dalam misi yang sebelumnya dipercayakan pada kelompoknya. Kegagalannya ini membuat situasi desa terancam di mata desa _shinobi_ lainnya. Karena itu, Sakura harus menjalani hukuman level 2. Meski bukan dia pelakunya. Meski ini semua bukan kesalahannya. Tapi dia rela menanggungnya.

"Sakura-chan !" teriak Naruto dari belakangnya. Pemuda kuning itu tampak berlari mengejarnya. Terengah-engah, putra _Hokage_ keempat itu menghentikan langkahnya saat gadis musim semi itu telah ada di hadapannya.

"Sakura- _chan_. Kau tidak harus melakukan ini. Kau tidak perlu menanggung semuanya sendiri. Aku akan bilang pada Nenek untuk…" namun kalimat Naruto dísela oleh Sakura yang menggeleng lemah. Pertanda dia tidak menyetujui apapun saran yang akan diberikan pemuda itu padanya. Naruto merasa menyesal tidak bisa melindungi satu-satunya rekan wanita di kelompoknya. Sementara gadis merah jambu itu justru menunjukkan wajah tersenyumnya.

"Ini kesalahanku, _Baka._ Jadi aku memang pantas dihukum." jawab gadis musim semi itu berusaha menenangkan pemuda di hadapannya. Namun kali ini senyum Sakura masih membuat pemuda _kyuubi_ itu gusar.

"Kau yakin itu yang terjadi ? Kau tidak berbohong kan ?" tanya Naruto lagi. Rasanya masih sulit dipercaya bahwa Sakura dapat seceroboh itu dalam menghilangkan gulungan yang menjadi misi penting mereka. Apalagi jika mengingat ini adalah misi pertama mereka sebagai kelompok 7 setelah sekian lama. Ada Sasuke dan Sai juga yang melengkapi mereka.

"Aku tidak berbohong…" ujarnya berusaha meyakinkan pemuda di hadapannya ini. Meski kedua _emerald-_ nya enggan menatap sepasang _shappire_ milik bocah _kyuubi_ itu.

"Ta-tapi, kau bersama Sasuke kan ?" selidik Naruto lagi. Wajahnya menyiratkan kegusaran dan kekhawatiran yang amat sangat.

"Tidak. Aku tidak bersama Sasuke. Aku sendiri kehilangan jejak Sai. Jadi aku berjalan sendiri…" berbohong, itulah yang dilakukan gadis berhelai merah jambu itu. Berbohong untuk melindungi pemuda yang dicintainya.

"Sakura, sudah waktunya…" ucap salah satu _Anbu_ bertopeng yang mengawalnya. Sakura tersenyum sambil menepuk lembut pemuda rekannya sejak kanak-kanak itu. Berusaha menepis kekhawatiran yang membayang di wajah manisnya.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, _Baka_ Naruto…" ucap gadis musim semi itu sambil tersenyum dan melangkah pergi. Menyisakan pemuda kuning itu dengan perasaan khawatir yang menyesakkan hati.

"Aaaarrrggghhhh !" teriak Naruto sambil memukul dinding disebelahnya.

' _maafkan aku Sakura-chan…aku tidak bisa melindungimu…'_ desisnya sedih.

 **-00000-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hukuman level 2, itulah yang harus dijalani Sakura. Tak pernah ada yang tahu seperti apa hukuman level 2 itu. Karena mereka yang menerima hukuman, harus rela menjalaninya dalam diam.

Sakura memasuki sebuah ruangan. Kecil, sempit dan suram. Pencahayaan di ruangan itu benar-benar buruk hingga gadis musim semi itu hanya melihat semuanya secara samar. Para Anbu yang mengantarnya juga telah pergi. Hanya dia seorang diri di ruangan ini.

Tiba-tiba gadis itu merasa tengkuknya disengat oleh sesuatu. Tubuhnya seketika lemas. Lunglai. Ingin pingsan tapi kesadaran masih menghampirinya.

Sesosok tubuh tinggi tegap menggendong tubuh lemahnya dan mendudukannya di sebuah kursi. Bukan kursi biasa melainkan sebuah kursi dengan pengikat di bagian tangan dan kaki. Pria itu memasang setiap pengikat di tangan dan kaki gadis musim semi itu. Sakura hanya bisa pasrah. Dia sudah tidak memiliki tenaga untuk melawan.

Tiba-tiba gadis merah jambu itu merasakan perih di bagian punggungnya bersama dengan sebuah lecutan yang terlihat sekilas oleh iris _emerald-_ nya. Itu sebuah cambukan. Hukuman level 2 adalah 20 kali cambukan dan sengatan untuk menghilangkan _chakra_ dalam tubuh terdakwa untuk sementara.

Airmata pun tumpah dari sepasang _emerald_ -nya. Perih yang dirasakan, bercampur aduk dengan perasaannya sekarang. Hanya sebuah kesalahan sepele saja dia harus merasakan hukuman sedemikian menyakitkan. Tapi ini semua demi desa. Karena kesalahan yang dibuatnya dapat membahayakan stabilitas desa juga negara Hi.

Tiba-tiba gadis itu teringat pemuda _raven_ yang selama ini dicintainya. Pemuda itu sempat masuk dalam daftar buronan kriminal level S. Sakura tidak dapat membayangkan hukuman apa yang menanti pemuda tampan itu jika dirinya sampai tertangkap sebagai seorang kriminal berbahaya.

 _CTAK… CTAK… CTAK-_

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Berusaha meredam teriakan kesakitannya.

 _Sasuke… rasa sakit ini tidak ada apa-apanya. Tidak sebanding dengan apa yang akan kau rasakan jika semua mengetahui kebenarannya. Karena itu, kali ini biarlah aku yang melindungimu. Sama seperti dulu, kau dan Naruto-lah yang selalu melindungi dan menjagaku…_

 **-0000-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tertatih, gadis itu melangkah pulang ke rumahnya. Ini sudah lewat tengah malam. Selama hampir 12 jam dirinya disekap dan dicambuk sebanyak 20 kali cambukan. Inilah hukuman level 2 bagi mereka yang gagal menjalankan misi dan membahayakan stabilitas desa.

Saat tiba di rumahnya, gadis itu merasa ada seseorang yang mengikutinya. Nalurinya berkata demikian, namun Sakura terlalu letih untuk mengetahui dengan jelas siapa orang yang menguntitnya. Karena itu gadis merah muda itu mendiamkannya saja. Namun sosok itu tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang dan membekap mulutnya agar tidak mengeluarkan teriakan. Sosok itu ternyata adalah sang Uchiha.

Sasuke mendorong gadis itu masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan mengunci pintunya dalam satu gerakan.

"Sasuke- _kun_ …" lirih Sakura tak percaya. Pemuda inilah alasan mengapa dia rela menjalani hukuman yang bukan kesalahannya. Pemuda inilah sebab dia menguatkan diri menanggung segala rasa sakit sendirian.

Tanpa bicara, pemuda tampan itu menggendong Sakura ala _bridal style_ dan membawanya menuju kamar. Sasuke merebahkan tubuh gadis musim semi itu di _futon_ -nya.

"Sakit ?" tanya pemuda itu dengan nada datar. Sakura menggeleng lemah. Berusaha memperlihatkan sisa-sisa kekuatan dan ketegaran yang masih ada.

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja…"jawabnya dengan senyum terpaksa. Walau sebenarnya, seluruh tubuhnya terasa luruh dan luluh lantak.

Tangan pemuda itu bergerak, hendak membuka pakaian yang dikenakan gadis dihadapannya.

"Ma-mau apa kau ?!" tepis Sakura. Pada saat itulah gadis musim semi itu bisa melihat kilat nafsu di balik sepasang _onyx_ milik pemuda _raven_ itu.

"Membantumu berganti pakaian." jawabnya singkat dengan seringai ganjil pada wajah tampannya.

"Ti-tidak usah…" gadis merah jambu itu bergerak menjauh. Tapi hanya dengan satu gerakan, pemuda itu menubruknya dan membuat posisi sulit di antara mereka.

 _Sakura terlentang tepat di bawah kuasa sang Uchiha._

Sasuke mulai menciumi wajah dan bibir Sakura tanpa aba-aba. Membuat gadis itu mendesah tertahan. Seluruh tubuhnya masih sakit akibat bekas cambukan, dan _chakra_ -nya terkuras akibat dikurung selama 12 jam. Rasanya dia sudah tak punya tenaga untuk melawan.

Melihat gadis itu tanpa perlawanan, Sasuke justru makin berani dan liar mengeksplore tubuh indah gadis yang berada di bawah kuasanya ini. Dengan tidak sabar, dibukanya pakaian gadis itu dengan satu tarikan. Memamerkan tubuh polosnya yang masih berbalut kain hijau penutup dada yang ikut memerah akibat darah bekas luka cambukan.

Bukannya kasihan atau iba, Sasuke justru terangsang melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Luka di sekujur tubuh gadis itu terasa lebih menggoda dibanding penampilan polosnya yang biasa.

"Ja-jangan Sasuke- _kun_ …" pinta gadis itu lemah saat tangan pemuda itu bergerak membuka kain penutup dadanya dan meremasnya. Bukannya berhenti, Sasuke justru semakin liar mempermainkan dada gadis musim semi yang sejak dulu menyukainya.

Gadis itu ingin menangis. Gadis itu ingin menjerit. Tapi seakan tahu apa yang dia pikirkan, pemuda keturunan terakhir klan yang paling ditakuti desa itu justru melumat bibir nya ganas tanpa memberinya celah untuk memberontak.

"Mmmmhhh- mmmhhh…" Sakura berusaha melepaskan diri dari dominasi sang Uchiha. Namun gagal. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa ngilu dan sakit jika dia membuat gerakan ini belum seberapa, dibanding luka yang kini menggurat hatinya.

Pemuda tampan itu berusaha memuaskan nafsunya pada tubuh indah Sakura. Tak peduli bahwa gadis musim semi itu tengah kesakitan akibat hukuman yang dijalankan. Tak peduli meski gadis itu sekuat tenaga berusaha meronta dan bertahan dari keinginan bejatnya..

"Malam ini akan kujadikan kau milikku sepenuhnya…" ucapnya penuh penekanan.

Gadis ini, gadis yang berada di bawah kuasanya ini adalah gadis yang sama dengan gadis yang mencintainya sejak bertahun-tahun silam. Saat mereka masih kanak-kanak, saat dirinya belum mengenal hasrat terhadap wanita, saat dirinya belum tertarik untuk memuaskan dahaga kelelakiannya.

Selama ini tujuan hidupnya hanya satu. Selama ini jalan yang dia tahu juga hanya satu. Yaitu membalaskan dendam klan kepada satu-satunya saudara yang dia miliki. Pemuda itulah alasannya bertahan sejauh ini. Meski pemuda yang juga merupakan kakak semata wayangnya itu pula lah mengapa Sasuke harus mengambil jalan kebencian sepanjang hidupnya.

Sasuke memandang ke iris _emerald_ gadis yang sudah pasrah di bawah kuasanya ini. Gadis yang tengah menahan sakit yang mendera tubuhnya. Gadis yang mencoba mempertahankan kehormatannya. Ekspresi marah dan kesakitan gadis itu justru semakin merangsangnya. Membuatnya tak lagi mampu mengendalikan hawa nafsunya.

"Hentikan,Sasuke- _kun_. Tolong hentikan semua ini…" desah gadis merah jambu yang kini setengah telanjang itu. Tubuh bagian atasnya telah terekspos dengan jelas. Tubuh mulus yang kini penuh dengan goresan luka. Dan bukannya mendengarkan permintaan gadis itu, Sasuke justru semakin liar dengan menjilat setiap luka cambukan yang tergores di tubuh mulus gadis rekannya semasa kecil itu. Beberapa di antara luka itu masih mengeluarkan darah segar yang mengalir.

"Kau rela menanggungnya sendirian ? Semua rasa sakit ini ? mengapa tidak berbagi denganku ? Aku bisa meredakan sakitmu…" tawar Sasuke sambil tersenyum manis. Lidahnya menjilat setiap kali bekas luka itu mengeluarkan darah.

Sakura sendiri tidak menjawab tawaran pemuda tampan yang kini tengah bermain-main dengan tubuhnya itu. Dia bahkan enggan menatap wajah pemuda yang selama ini dia cintai itu.

Haruskah semua berakhir seperti ini? Kegadisannya dilecehkan pemuda ini, kehormatannya sebentar lagi akan dinodai.

 _TOK TOK TOK-_

Terdengar suara pintu rumah gadis musim semi itu diketuk perlahan. Lalu sebuah suara menyusul tak lama setelahnya.

"Sakura- _san_ , kau sudah pulang? Kau baik-baik saja ?" satu suara itu terdengar di balik pintu yang tertutup rapat. Sasuke sendiri terdiam, menghentikan aksinya mengeksplor tubuh gadis merah jambu itu.

"Sakura- _san_!" panggil suara itu lagi. Entah siapa pemiliknya, tapi suaranya agak dikeraskan.

"A…Mmmmhhh- mmmhhhh…" baru saja Sakura akan menjawab panggilan suara itu, mulutnya sudah lebih dulu dikunci oleh bibir Sasuke. Pemuda itu langsung mendominasi mulutnya. Diajaknya lidahnya untuk mengimbangi ciuman panas penuh gairah pemuda tampan itu. Tanpa memperdulikan sang gadis yang tengah kesakitan, Sasuke justru kian liar menggigit bibir Sakura saat gadis itu menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

Tak dipedulikannya lagi air liur mereka yang bercampur menjadi satu dan banyak menetes keluar dari mulut karena gadis itu tidak bisa mengimbangi gairahnya. Sementara mulutnya sibuk mengeksplor bibir Sakura, kedua tangannya pun digunakan untuk menjamah dan melucuti pakaian gadis itu yang masih tersisa.

Sakura meronta, sekuat tenaga saat pemuda itu melucuti pakaian bagian bawahnya. Meski gerakan yang dia lakukan kian menambah perih luka yang menganga di sekujur tubuhnya.

 _TOK TOK TOK-_

Suara ketukan itu kembali terdengar. Sasuke tidak suka ada yang mengganggu keasyikannya. Sepasang iris matanya seketika kembali menjadi _sharingan_ sempurna dengan kelopak bunga yang mekar dilalap api semerah darah.

Shimura Sai. Ternyata pemuda itulah yang berada di balik pintu rumah sang gadis musim semi sejak tadi. Pemuda berambut hitam itu tampak khawatir dengan keadaan gadis rekan satu timnya. Sai yang berasal dari _Ne_ Anbu sudah hafal betul dengan segala siksa dan hukuman yang dijalankan Konoha bagi para oknum yang melakukan kesalahan bagi desa.

"Sakura- _san_ …" panggil Sai lagi. Entah mengapa, meski tak ada jawaban dan rumah gadis musim semi itu gelap gulita, Sai merasa ada seseorang di dalam sana.

Sasuke tidak memperdulikan suara di balik pintu itu. Justru dia semakin kasar mendominasi gadis yang tengah merintih kesakitan di bawah kuasanya. Sasuke memperlakukan Sakura tak ubahnya sebagai boneka pemuas dahaga kelelakiannya.

Sakura sudah tak mampu melawan saat pemuda tampan yang dicintainya sejak dulu itu merenggut kehormatannya sebagai wanita. Sasuke melukai kewanitaannya dengan cara yang bahkan tak akan pernah dibayangkan oleh imajinasi terliarnya. _Chakra_ -nya sudah habis terkuras dan seluruh tubuhnya nyeri akibat luka yang menganga. Tapi ini tak seberapa dibanding luka yang kini menghantam hatinya.

Sakura terdiam saat Sasuke menuntaskan nafsunya di atas tubuh indahnya. Gadis itu tak lagi menangis. Gadis itu tak lagi ingin menjerit. Gadis itu bahkan tak lagi berkata apa-apa.

Nanar, ditatapnya pemuda yang tengah menghitung peluh-peluh nafsu yang digurat di atas tubuhnya. Nyeri yang melanda sekujur tubuhnya, terutama bagian kewanitaannya diabaikan gadis musim semi itu. Ini tak sebanding dengan luka yang kini bersemayam di hatinya.

Gadis musim semi itu sungguh mencintai pemuda _raven_ yang telah mendominasi tubuhnya ini. Sakura mencintainya sepenuh hati. Sakura rela melakukan apa saja, rela menjadi apapun yang diminta agar pemuda itu merasakan bahagia yang sejak dulu tak pernah dirasakannya.

Meski di sudut terdalam hatinya, Sakura masih berharap Sasuke melakukan semua ini karena mencintainya. Karena gadis mana yang rela hanya dianggap pemuas nafsu oleh orang yang dicintainya.

 **-0000-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto berharap-harap cemas sambil menunggu di kedai _ramen Ichiraku_ langganannya. Hari ini dia berjanji untuk bertemu dengan Sai dan Sasuke karena mereka berencana untuk menjenguk satu-satunya _shinobi_ wanita di kelompok 7 yang telah menjalani hukuman akibat kelalaian pada misi sebelumnya.

Sudah hampir 10 menit menunggu, Sai yang datang terlebih dulu. Pemuda yang selalu tersenyum itu duduk di sebelah Naruto yang masih tampak asyik menghabiskan ramen pesanannya.

"Sai, kau sudah datang rupanya…" sambut pemuda kuning itu riang. Sai hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman yang selalu tersungging di wajah manisnya.

"Kita tinggal menunggu _Teme_ saja. Dimana dia ? Tidak biasanya dia telat…" oceh Naruto dengan mulut penuh makanan. Sai lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

Tiba-tiba senyum di wajah pemuda manis itu menghilang. Sorot wajahnya terlihat tegang. Sai dapat merasakan pemilik _sharingan_ sempurna itu telah ada di belakangnya.

Benar saja, Sasuke berada persis di belakang Sai. Dengan sorot mengerikan di balik sharingan _sempurna_ sang pewaris sejati Uchiha. Wajahnya sangat dingin dan matanya memancarkan aura membunuh yang sempurna.

" _Temee-_ …" Naruto tak jadi melanjutkan kata-katanya saat dilihatnya wajah Sasuke yang tampak tidak suka dengan kehadiran Sai. Sai sendiri, untuk menutupi emosi di wajah manisnya, pemuda itu kembali memasang topeng tersenyumnya.

Lalu entah apa sebabnya, dengan satu gerakan cepat dan tiba-tiba, pemuda keturunan terakhir klan Uchiha itu menarik katana yang selalu terselip di pinggang _hakama_ -nya. Ujung pedang itu sekejap mata telah berpindah di leher pemuda berambut hitam dengan wajah penuh senyuman itu.

"He-heii _Teme_ , apa-apaan sih ini ? Ayolaah, jangan berbuat begini…" bujuk Naruto pada kawan karibnya itu. pemuda yang bercita-cita menjadi _Hokage_ itu dapat melihat kilat pembunuh di sepasang _sharingan_ sempurna milik sahabatnya. Seolah Sai telah terlebih dulu mengusik dan membuat marah sang Uchiha.

Tiba-tiba Sai terjatuh ke lantai dengan wajah pucat dan dengan ekspresi menahan sakit yang amat sangat. _Tsukuyomi_. Salah satu _genjutsu_ terkuat milik klan yang paling ditakuti di Konoha itu.

Dalam _Tsukuyomi,_ Sasuke-lah yang bisa mengatur dan mengendalikan semuanya. Termasuk rasa sakit dan siksaan yang harus di terima Sai. Dalam _Tsukuyomi_ -nya, waktu akan berjalan sangat lambat disbanding waktu normal dan lagi-lagi hanya pemuda tampan berambut _raven_ itu yang mampu mengendalikannya.

Semua merupakan keistimewaan dari sepasang mata terkutuk itu. Pupil mata yang bahkan mampu mengendalikan para _Biiju_.

"Aku tidak suka pengganggu !" bisik Sasuke kejam di telinga Sai. Dalam _genjutsu Tsukuyomi_ Sasuke, pemuda manis itu tengah merintih kesakitan karena ditusuk ribuan pedang secara bersamaan.

" _Teme_ ! Hentikan…!" teriak Naruto. Tapi Sasuke justru menyeringai sambil menoleh ke arah sang pemuda berambut kuning itu.

"Di kelompok 7 hanya ada kau, aku dan Sakura. kita tidak butuh yang lain kan, _Dobe_ ?" kata Sasuke pelan, tapi tajam. Naruto dapat merasakan keseriusan dalam nada bicara teman lamanya itu. Sasuke tampak serius ingin membunuh Sai!

Tiba-tiba tangan seseorang mencekal tangannya. Menghentikan paksa _Tsukuyomi-_ nya. Orang itu adalah lelaki dengan helaian perak yang memakai masker untuk menutupi sebagian wajah dan mulutnya.

Satu lagi orang di kelompok 7.

Kakashi- _sensei_!

 **-00000-**

 **TO BE CONTINUED-**

 **Aikaa-chan " Hai haiii. Makasih udah suka :D**

 **Ayuniejung : kwkkwkw. Kalo murah mah mending beli permen :***

 **Dwisuke : lanjut dong :D**

 **Ladhyangel : makasih semangatnya dan makasih juga dulu udah sempet baca meski versi itu ancur parah :D**

 **DeShadyLady : Udah dilanjut :***

Makasih untuk sambutan dan semangat dari kalian.

Mohon maaf terkadang ada kata atau huruf yang hilang padahal odes udah berusaha semampunya untuk meminimalisir hal tersebut.

XOXO

Salam sayang,

Odes

 **[** Yang masih menjad **i #BiniPertamaCanon** Uchiha Itachi **]**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Criminal Fall In Love**_

 _ **(Chapter IV)**_

 _ **Sasuke.U , Sakura.H**_

 _ **Original Character in NARUTO**_

 _ **Disclaimer by : Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Rated : Mature**_

 _ **Genre : Hurt/Comfort , Romance**_

 _ **#Warning : (Fanon), DLDR.**_

 **-00000-**

Pria berhelai perak itu menahan sebelah tangan pemuda raven di hadapannya.

"Cukup Sasuke !" perkataan bernada perintah itu keluar dari _jounin_ pembimbing kelompok 7. Hatake Kakashi. Sasuke hanya menoleh sekilas, memamerkan sepasang _sharingan_ sempurna miliknya.

Kakashi tahu, pemuda itu serius ingin membunuh Sai dengan tangannya sendiri. Kakashi langsung sigap dengan mengaktifkan _sharingan_ di mata kirinya. _Sharingan_ yang sama pemberian dari sahabatnya, Obito Uchiha.

Merasa tertarik karena Kakashi juga memamerkan _sharingan_ miliknya, pemuda tampan itu melepaskan Sai ketika dilihatnya pemuda berambut hitam yang biasanya selalu penuh senyuman itu telah terkapar tak berdaya. Bola matanya kosong, meski ekspresinya menyiratkan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat.

"Naruto… bawa Sai segera ke rumah sakit Konoha !" perintah Kakashi cepat. _Jounin_ berwajah misterius karena selalu menggunakan penutup wajah itu sangat mengetahui bagaimana rasanya terkena dan terjebak dalam _genjutsu Tsukuyomi_ klan Uchiha. Kakashi pernah sekali mengalaminya saat bertarung melawan kakak semata wayang Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi.

"Ta-tapi…" pemuda kuning itu tampak ragu meninggalkan guru dan kawan karibnya. Naruto takut Sasuke akan kembali meninggalkan desa. Sedangkan untuk mendapatkannya kembali saja mereka semua harus bertaruh nyawa.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya pergi walau harus mati, Naruto…" seolah tahu apa yang mengganjal di hati muridnya itu, Kakashi berusaha menenangkannya.

"Ba-baik…" ucap Naruto cepat sambil memapah tubuh Sai dan secepat kilat membawa tubuh pemuda manis itu ke rumah sakit Konoha. Menyisakan 2 lelaki dengan pertarungan mereka.

Kedua _sharingan_ itu saling bertatapan. Satunya adalah ninja berbakat dan cerdas, satu-satunya orang di luar klan Uchiha yang mampu menggunakan _sharingan_ secara sempurna, sedangkan yang satunya lagi adalah pewaris sejati dari klan yang selama ini begitu ditakuti, klan Uchiha.

"Kau terlalu ikut campur, Kakashi…" ujar pemuda tampan itu dengan seringai sinis di wajahnya. _Sharingan_ mereka saling menantang, tepat di manik mata.

"Tidak ingin memanggilku _sensei_ lagi, Sasuke…?" balas lelaki perak itu.

"Tak ada lagi yang bisa kau ajarkan padaku, ' _sensei'_ …" pemuda tampan itu mengucapkannnya dengan nada mengejek. "Aku sudah jauh lebih kuat darimu…"

"Bagaimana kalau kita buktikan, mantan muridku yang manis?" senyum sinis juga mengembang di wajah mantan ketua _Anbu_ Konoha itu, meski tetap tertutup masker wajah yang selalu dia gunakan.

Sasuke langsung menyerang dengan _katana_ -nya. Namun sepasang _sharingan_ Kakashi dapat melihat gerakan pemuda itu terlebih dulu. Kakashi pun langsung menahannya dengan pedang perak yang terselip di punggungnya. Pedang perak yang diwariskan oleh sang Ayah, _Konoha no Shiroi Kiba._

Sasuke tak tinggal diam saat Kakashi berhasil menahan serangannya. Dengan cepat dibentuknya segel elemen petir. Melihat gerakan tangan Sasuke, Kakashi pun membentuk segel yang sama cepatnya.

 _Elemen petir Chidori (_ _Kakashi) vs Elemen petir Chidori Nagashi (Sasuke)_

Memang Kakashi-lah yang awalnya mengajarkan elemen petir pada pemuda Uchiha itu. Kakashi pula-lah yang melatih Sasuke agar terbiasa menggunakannya. Namun saat dua elemen petir itu bertemu, lelaki berambut perak itu dapat merasakan perbedaannya. _Chidori_ Sasuke lebih kuat dari _Chidori_ miliknya. Jika Kakashi hanya mengeluarkan _Chodori_ dari tangan kanannya, _Chidori_ Sasuke keluar dari seluruh lubang _chakra_ di tubuhnya. Dan itu membuat Kakashi tak sempat menghindarinya.

Untung saja lelaki perak itu dapat menahan tubuhnya yang hampir terjatuh saat tersengat _Chidori Nagashi_ milik Sasuke. Melihat mantan gurunya itu terkena serangannya, pemuda _raven_ itu memamerkan seringai kejam si wajah tampannya.

"Kau sama sekali tidak berkembang, _sensei_ …" ucapnya mengejek.

Merasa unggul, Sasuke kembali menyerang. Kali ini dengan _katana_ yang sengaja dialiri _Chidori_ agar mempertajam pedangnya itu. Kakashi yang masih lemah akibat tersengat _Chidori Nagashi_ sehingga tidak sempat membuat gerakan menghindar.

Sepasang sharingan miliknya diaktifkan. Berusaha melempar _katana_ Sasuke ke dimensi lain dengan _kamui_ miliknya.

 _SYYUUUTTT-_

 _Katana_ itu menghilang sebelum menyentuh tubuh lelaki perak itu. Namun Sasuke sudah mengetahui tentang _kamui_ Kakashi sejak mereka bertarung bersama di perang ketiga dunia Shinobi melawan Kaguya.

"Tipuan murahan…" desis pemuda tampan itu hingga sampai ke telinga mantan gurunya. Sharingan sempurna miliknya dapat mengetahui lokasi _kamui_ Kakashi. Kenapa? Karena dialah sang pewaris sejati darah Uchiha. Sharingan di matanya adalah sharingan sempurna sepanjang sejarah klan berdarah itu karena merupakan penggabungan dari transpaltasi kedua sharingan kakak semata wayangnya, Itachi.

Dengan cepat Sasuke menarik kembali _katana_ nya keluar dari _kamui._ Dalam sekejap, kembali dihunuskan _katana_ itu ke pundak lelaki yang telah tersudut ini.

Kakashi sempat menghindar dengan gerakan terbatas. Dan walaupun _katana_ itu tidak sempat menusuknya tepat seperti yang diinginkan sang Uchiha, tapi _katana_ yang juga dialiri _Chidori_ itu menggores pundaknya cukup dalam sehingga tercipta luka yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Sebagai salah satu _jounin_ elite Konoha serta mantan ketua _Anbu_ , kau menyedihkan Kakashi…" ucapnya dengan senyum keji tersungging di wajah tampan pemuda keturunan terakhir klan Uchiha itu.

Sharingan sempurna Sasuke mendominasi saat kedua bola mata khas klan Uchiha itu saling bertatapan. Bagaimanapun juga, inilah kekuatan dari pewaris sejati Uchiha. Dan sehebat apapun Kakashi, tubuhnya tetap tak bisa menahan _genjutsu_ dari _sharingan_ terkuat itu.

Sasuke akan memusnahkan mantan gurunya itu dengan salah satu serangan terkuat dari pupil terkutuknya, _Amaterasu_. Api hitam yang akan membakar segala objek yang terlihat mata.

"Hentikan Sasuke !" satu suara itu berteriak padanya. Menahan gerakan tangannya. Sasuke menoleh dalam balutan sharingan sempurna yang siap menghancur leburkan semua.

Sakura… gadis merah jambu itu menghempaskan tangannya yang menahan tubuh mantan guru mereka itu untuk kemudian mendorongnya menjauh.

"Cukup Sasuke ! hentikan semua ini !" teriak gadis musim semi itu. Buru-buru menahan tubuh sang lelaki perak sebelum terjatuh membentur lantai. Dipeluknya tubuh guru yang selama ini selalu melindunginya itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja _sensei_ ?" tanya gadis merah jambu itu cemas. Lelaki berhelai perak itu menyunggingkan senyum lemah seorang _kunoichi_ Sakura tergerak. Tangannya bergerak memeriksa luka di tubuh gurunya itu.

Tapi di mata Sasuke, pemuda tampan itu melihatnya secara berbeda.

Tangan Sakura tiba-tiba ditarik pemuda tampan itu. Menjauhkannya dari si lelaki perak yang tengah terluka.

"Jangan pernah menyentuh pria lain di depanku, Sakura… Atau kubunuh mereka semua !" ancamnya dalam raut seorang pembunuh yang sempurna.

 **-000-**

Gadis merah jambu itu memandang pemuda di depannya ini dengan tatapan tak percaya. Apa yang baru saja pemuda _raven_ itu katakan? Dia tidak boleh menyentuh pria lain? Di hadapan pemuda tampan itu? Apa maksudnya?

"Lepaskan Sasuke !" ronta Sakura sekuat tenaga. Tapi saat matanya menatap sepasang _sharingan_ sempurna itu, usahanya tak lagi terlalu keras.

Mata itu, begitu dingin… seolah terpenjara dalam kegelapan. Mata itu memang memandang ke arahnya, tapi tak ada dirinya di pantulan pupil sempurna itu. Tak ada apa-apa di sana.

Tangan Sasuke kian mencengkram erat pergelangan gadis merah jambu itu, menahan gerakannya yang ingin menolong kembali guru mereka.

"Ingin menantangku, heh ?" tanyanya dengan nada mengancam. Sakura membenci jika pemuda tampan itu menggunakan nada seperti itu padanya. Semakin gadis merah jambu itu meronta, semakin kuat pula Sasuke mencekal tangannya.

Kakashi yang melihat itu semua di depan matanya, berusaha menolong Sakura. Diabaikannya luka yang menganga di bahunya.

Lelaki berhelaian perak itu mendorong Sasuke, menjauhkan pemuda itu dari gadis merah jambu yang pernah menjadi rekan setimnya di waktu kecil. Saat-saat indah dimana mereka semua dapat berkumpul bersama dan saling berbagi bahagia.

Kakashi menempatkan dirinya di tengah-tengah para muridnya yang mulai beranjak dewasa. Dengan kemampuan mereka yang kini jauh melebihinya.

" _Sensei_ , jangan…" cegah Sakura saat Kakashi hendak menyerang pemuda keturunan terakhir klan Uchiha itu.

 _Aaahh Sakura, kau masih mencintainya bukan? Setelah apa yang dilakukannya? Kau masih berusaha melindunginya, seperti dulu. Tapi lihatlah Sakura, dia bukan Sasuke yang dulu. Bukan Sasuke yang kau cinta semasa kecil. Dia berubah Sakura. Dia telah berubah…_

Sasuke melihat kesempatan, saat gadis musim semi itu menahan Kakashi untuk tidak menyerangnya. Itu adalah satu kesempatan emas baginya.

Tangannya membentuk segel elemen api. _Housenka no jutsu_.

Tapi lelaki perak yang juga memiliki _sharingan_ di matanya dapat melihat segel yang di bentuk pemuda _raven_ itu. Lalu dengan sama cepatnya, Kakashi membuat pelindung dinding air dengan menggunakan elemen air, _Suijenka no henki._

Ditariknya pula gadis merah jambu yang berada di belakangnya untuk masuk dalam pelindung dinding air buatannya, menghalau _Housenka no jutsu_ elemen api sang Uchiha.

Amarah sang Uchiha seketika memuncak ketika melihat gadisnya justru dipeluk lelaki lain di depan matanya. Sekalipun lelaki perak itu adalah guru mereka sendiri.

Dengan gerakan secepat kilat, Sasuke bergerak ke belakang Kakashi, berusaha merebut apa yang menjadi miliknya kembali. Kakashi si ninja peniru bukanlah _shinobi_ yang bodoh. Dia tahu apa yang pemuda tampan itu cari.

Sang lelaki perak juga memutar tubuhnya secepat mungkin, bersamaan dengan gerakan sang Uchiha. _Sharingan_ mereka kembali bertemu, _katana_ dan pedang perak mereka kembali saling menghunus.

"Jangan pernah menyentuh apa yang menjadi milikku, Kakashi…" suara pemuda tampan itu terdengar dalam dan berat. Menahan amarah. Wajah tampannya terlihat begitu murka.

Sementara itu sang gadis merah jambu justru mengintip takut-takut di balik punggung sang lelaki perak. Tangannya dipegang erat oleh lelaki yang telah menjadi mentornya sejak kecil. Sakura dapat merasakan, bahwa tangan gurunya itu gemetar untuk sesaat oleh hawa intimidasi Sasuke yang begitu kuat.

Sasuke mengubah kedua pupilnya menjadi _sharingan_ sempurna. _Eternal mangekyou sharingan._

"KEMBALIKAN. MILIKKU. " ucapnya penuh amarah. Tekanan di pedang perak milik mantan ketua _Anbu_ itu menguat, pertanda pemuda _raven_ itu menaikkan kekuatan serangannya secara tiba-tiba.

 _Sharingan_ Kakashi mengintip gadis merah jambu yang disembunyikannya di balik punggungnya sekilas. Miliknya ? Mengapa Sasuke berkata seolah gadis musim semi itu adalah kepunyaan sang Uchiha ? Apa sang Uchiha telah menerima perasaan Sakura dan kini mereka tengah menjalin hubungan ? Tapi mengapa gadis itu justru terlihat ketakutan ?

Sasuke makin gusar ketika mantan gurunya ini justru mendekap Sakura makin erat. Berusaha melindungi satu-satunya wanita di kelompok 7 itu dari tangan jahat mantan rekan satu timnya.

Sasuke kian kalap. Dihunusnya _katana_ miliknya yang kembali dialiri _chidori_ ke lelaki perak di hadapannya ini. Bersamaan dengan tangannya yang lain membentuk sebuah segel api.

 _BWOOOSSHHH-_

Elemen api _Gokyaku no jutsu_.

Api besar seketika menyambar sekeliling mereka. Menghancurkan kedai ramen yang menjadi langganan Naruto dengan pemilik yang sudah kabur entah kemana saat pertarungan Sasuke dan Kakashi dimulai.

Pemuda _raven_ itu memang sengaja tidak mengincar mantan gurunya. Selain karena ada Sakura di balik punggung lelaki itu, terutama karena bukan itu jurus yang ingin Sasuke perlihatkan pada mantan gurunya.

Api yang keluar dari elemen apinya menyebar ke sekeliling mereka dengan cepat. Menaikkan suhu udara menjadi panas sehingga tak lama tercipta awan mendung pertanda hujan segera tiba.

Inilah jurus yang ingin dipamerkannya pada mantan gurunya itu. Jurus yang pernah digunakannya saat bertarung untuk membalaskan dendam yang salah pada kakak semata wayangnya, Itachi. Jurus tertinggi dari elemen petir yang pernah diajarkan lelaki perak itu pada dirinya semasa kanak-kanak dulu. _Kirin_ (dewa petir)

Kakashi yang sibuk mengamati dan memberikan penilaian sehubungan dengan perubahan di sekelilingnya menjadi lengah. Tak sempat melihat saat pemuda _raven_ itu bergerak super cepat dan menarik Sakura dari sisinya. Sang Uchiha berhasil mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

Petir mulai menyambar dari awan mendung yang menanti sang hujan.

"Matilah bersama gemuruh petir, _sensei_ …" ucap Sasuke dengan seringai kejam pada wajah tampannya.

"TIDAAAAKKKK !"teriak gadis merah jambu itu sambil menahan sebelah tangannya yang membentuk segel. Berusaha mencegahnya mengenai segel jurus itu pada _jounin_ pembimbing mereka.

 _DUAASHH-_

 _DUAAGH DUAAGHH-_

Sebuah tendangan super cepat yang nyaris tak terlihat mata. Menandakan sang penyerang adalah pengguna _taijutsu_ yang hebat. Ternyata dia adalah _jounin_ yang sama dengan Kakashi namun memiliki perbedaan mencolok dari segi penampilan. Guru Alis Tebal, begitulah lelaki itu biasa disapa oleh Naruto alias Guy- _sensei_.

Guy melancarkan _taijutsu_ -nya pada Sasuke. Pemuda itu hanya membuat gerakan menghindar tanpa membalas. Selain karena sebelah tangannya memegang gadis musim semi yang sekarang berada di sisinya, dia tidak ingin terlibat pertarungan yang tidak perlu dengan mahluk aneh di depannya ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada gurumu sendiri, Sasuke?" tanya guru dengan penampilan super nyentrik itu.

Sasuke hanya diam. Memelototinya dalam balutan _sharingan_ sempurna semerah darah. Lalu dengan satu gerakan tiba-tiba, pemuda itu pergi dengan membawa sang gadis merah jambu dalam dekapannya.

 **-00000-**

 _Kediaman Uchiha-_

Gadis itu tak mengerti kenapa pemuda tampan berambut _raven_ ini membawanya ke rumahnya. Sakura tak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan pemuda teman masa kecilnya itu sedemikian marah. Masih segar dalam ingatan bagaimana pemuda ini nyaris saling membunuh dengan guru mereka sendiri.

"A-ada apa Sasuke-kun. Kenapa kau menyerang Kakashi- _sensei_ …?" tanya gadis itu takut-takut. Sang Uchiha hanya terdiam di sudut kamarnya dalam kegelapan.

 _Masih tersesatkah kau dalam kegelapan, pemuda cinta pertamaku?_

Tiba-tiba pemuda itu bergerak, mendekatinya. Tubuh bagian atasnya telah dalam keadaan polos. Memperlihatkan dada bidangnya yang terlihat sempurna

"Kau harus menerima hukuman atas apa yang kau lakukan, Sa-Ku-Ra…" desis pemuda _raven_ itu, mengeja namanya satu per satu sambil berangsur mendekatkan wajah mereka. Sakura yang masih terpana, tidak berusaha menghindar saat pemuda itu melumat bibirnya dengan ganas.

Ciuman itu berlangsung panas. Sasuke beberapa kali menggigit bibir gadis musim semi itu saat sang gadis menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat sebagai usaha agar tidak terlena oleh ciuman mereka. Saat bibir gadis itu terbuka, akhirnya lidahnya berhasil menerobos masuk dan mengajak lidah Sakura bergulat bersama lidahnya.

Sakura tak suka diperlakukan seperti ini. Sakura tak suka pemuda tampan itu hanya memperlakukannya sebagai pemuas nafsu saja.

"Mmmhhh… le-lepaskan…" gadis merah muda itu meronta sekuat tenaga saat tangan sang Uchiha menjamah tubuhnya kasar. Dengan tangannya, Sasuke berupaya membuka pakaian yang dikenakan Sakura sementara bibirnya tak berhenti melakukan penjelajahan di sekitar bibir dan leher jenjang gadis itu.

Emosi sang Uchiha kian merayap naik melihat aksi penolakan Sakura. Gadis itu menolak sentuhannya ? Tidak membalas cumbuannya ? Bukankah gadis itu mencintainya ? Sasuke sudah meng-klaim gadis musim semi itu sebagai 'Milik'nya. Dan dia tidak suka kepunyaannya disentuh oleh orang lain.

Saat gadis merah muda itu sibuk meronta, Sasuke terpaksa menggunakan cara paksaan karena tidak ada tanda-tanda Sakura ingin membuat semua ini menjadi lebih muda. Iris matanya kembali membentuk _sharingan_ semerah darah dan segera memenjarakan gadis itu dalam _genjutsu_ -nya.

Saat dirinya sudah terjebak dalam _genjutsu_ sang Uchiha maka tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya. Bagaimanapun tenaga sang Uchiha lebih besar darinya dan dia sudah terperangkap dalam jutsu pupil terkutuk itu. Sekalipun dia berusaha melepaskan diri dari _genjutsu_ Sasuke atau mendorong tubuh yang tengah menghimpit tubuhnya ini, atau berusaha menepis tangan sang pemuda yang menjamah liar tubuhnya, Sakura tetap tak mampu melawan saat Sasuke kembali menyatukan dirinya dengan tubuhnya, menuntaskan hasrat kelelakiannya di bawah sana.

Sasuke melakukannya dengan kasar, sehingga gadis musim semi itu tak berhenti merintih kesakitan d ibawah kuasanya.

Ada hasrat bercampur amarah di sana. Ada hasrat bercampur kesedihan di pihaknya.

Sasuke marah karena Sakura menolak berhubungan sex dengannya, seolah gadis itu sudah tak lagi mencintai dan mengharapkannya, sementara gadis itu sedih karena sang Uchiha seperti hanya menganggapnya pemuas nafsu saja.

Semuanya memang jadi serba salah…

Saat selesai melakukannya, Sasuke tidak bergegas memakai kembali _hakama_ -nya. Pemuda itu justru berguling dengan tubuh telanjangnya dan berbaring di samping gadis musim semi-nya. Sementara Sakura, gadis itu masih merintih kesakitan akibat perbuatan sang Uchiha.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau terus melakukannya padaku? Kenapa Sasuke- _kun_?! Kau tidak mencintaiku kan ! Hikss hiksss… " marah Sakura dalam isak tangis nya. Sementara pemuda _raven_ itu diam saja.

"…"

"Jawab Uchiha !" bentak Sakura. Tak mampu lagi menahan emosinya.

Sasuke kembali mendekatinya. Lengan kekar itu mengalung pinggang Sakura erat, seolah tak ingin membiarkan gadis itu lepas dari pandangannya. Sepasang _onyx-_ nya menantang _emerald_ Sakura.

"Aku seorang laki-laki, Sakura dan kau memiliki tubuh yang sangat bagus. Hanya itu alasannya…" bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga gadis musim semi yang tak pernah berhenti mencintainya

Gadis itu memejamkan mata. Kembali terluka oleh ucapan Sasuke padanya. Memangnya apa yang Sakura harapkan ? pernyataan cinta sang Uchiha ? Tidak… tidak akan mungkin terjadi !

 **-0000-**

Sakura menatap nanar pemandangan di gerbang perbatasan Konoha yang kini terhampar di depannya. Langkahnya bingung, gerakannya serba tak pasti. Kata-kata dari pemuda _raven_ itu selalu terngiang-ngiang di telinga, betapa pun dia berusaha melupakannya.

 _"Aku seorang laki-laki Sakura dan kau memiliki tubuh yang sangat bagus. Hanya itu alasannya..."_

Hancur sudah hatinya. Porak poranda juga perasaannya. Cintanya selama ini hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Penantiannya tak kunjung mendapat jawaban.

Kegadisan yang selama ini dia jaga, kehormatannya sebagai wanita, rasa cintanya yang tulus pada seorang pria, telah dilecehkan oleh pemuda cinta pertamanya.

Jika hanya ingin memuaskan hasrat kelelakiannya, jika hanya sekedar untuk mereguk bahagia sesaat dari dahaga nafsu birahinya saja, mengapa pemuda itu memilihnya ? Sementara di luar sana pasti semua wanita akan rela menyerahkan dirinya demi bisa bersama sang Uchiha.

Tak tahu kah dia, betapa sebenarnya gadis musim semi itu akan sangat bahagia, jika mereka bisa melakukannya sebagai sepasang kekasih yang saling mencinta ? Bukan hanya atas dasar pemuas nafsu sepihak saja.

Air mata itu bergulir begitu saja dari sepasang _emerald_ -nya. Padahal sudah berusaha dia tahan sekuat tenaga agar cairan bening itu tak tumpah dari tempatnya.

Sesenggukan, gadis merah jambu itu menangis sendirian. Luka di sekujur tubuhnya akibat hukuman level 2 dari _Anbu_ desa masih sanggup dia tahan, tapi luka di hatinya ini sungguh terasa beribu kali lebih menyesakkan.

"Haruno- _san_ …?" kalimat bernada pertanyaan itu terdengar dari arah belakangnya. Kontan, gadis musim semi itu menoleh untuk mengetahui siapakah yang sudah memanggil namanya.

"Gaa- ahh.. maaf. Maksudku _Kazekage_ Sunagakure…" ucap Sakura kaget sambil membungkuk hormat memberi salam. Gaara adalah _Kazekage_ Sunagakure, desa aliansi Konoha. Sudah sepatutnya Sakura bersikap hormat pada pemuda berhelai merah itu karena merupakan pemimpin desa tetangga, meskipun Gaara bukanlah sosok yang gila hormat. Gaara, Kankurou dan Temari terlihat berdiri di hadapannya. Senyuman tipis untuk sopan santun di wajah pemuda berwajah manis berambut merah itu terlihat mengembang melihat sosok gadis di hadapannya.

Meskipun itu hanya sementara. Senyuman di wajahnya berganti dengan raut bingung saat melihat bekas-bekas tangisan di sepasang _emerald_ jernih yang biasanya berbinar ceria.

"Temari- _nee_ , Kankurou, kalian duluan saja menemui _Hokage_. Ada yang mau aku bicarakan dulu dengan Haruno- _san_ …" ucapan bernada perintah itu meluncur dari pemuda yang menjadi _Kazekage_ termuda Sunagakure itu. Walaupun terlihat bingung dengan ucapan adik mereka, Temari dan Kankurou tetap melaksanakannya. Mereka telah menghilang dalam sekejap mata.

Gaara menatap lekat ke arah Sakura. Mencari penyebab mendung kelam yang menaungi wajah cantik gadis yang kini berada di sebelahnya ini. Mungkinkah Sasuke kembali meninggalkan desa sehingga gadis musim semi ini lagi-lagi harus meneteskan airmata dari kedua _emerald_ indahnya?

Sakura terlihat salah tingkah ketika sepasang mata berbentuk _diamond_ itu menatapnya lekat. Menelisik setiap perubahan air mukanya.

"Aaahhh… hmmmm ada apa _Kazekage_ kemari?" tanya Sakura, berusaha memecahkan ketegangan diantara mereka.

"Panggil saja Gaara, Haruno- _san_. Kau tidak perlu seformal itu denganku . Ini kan bukan dalam forum resmi pertemuan dua desa…" jawabnya, senyuman hangat terlihat membingkai seraut wajah yang biasanya selalu terlihat dingin itu.

"Ahhh iyaa yaa. Kalau begitu silahkan panggil saya Sakura saja.…" ucapnya sambil tersenyum lemah. Gaara memberikan anggukannya.

"Ada apa kau kemari ?" tanya Sakura lagi.

" _Hokage_ belum memberitahu kalian ?" pemilik rambut semerah darah itu justru balik bertanya. Membuat gadis musim semi di sebelahnya justru mengerutkan kening lebarnya.

"Hmmmm, soal apa ?" tanyanya bingung. Berusaha mengingat informasi apa yang mungkin terlewat olehnya.

Angin bertiup lembut ke arah mereka. Menerbangkan daun daun yang berguguran di sekitarnya. Membuat beberapa helai daun terjatuh di helaian _soft pink_ gadis musim semi itu.

"Maaf…" Gaara menyentuh helaian merah muda itu untuk mengambil beberapa daun yang terjatuh di sana. Perbuatannya itu sempat membuat Sakura makin gugup. Ini kali pertama dia sedekat ini dengan sang Kazekage muda.

"Sakura…" demi apapun, Sakura mengenal dengan baik pemilik suara yang baru saja menyapanya. Itu adalah suara dalam milik sang pewaris Uchiha. Gadis musim semi dan pemuda berambut merah di sebelahnya sontak menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Dan menemukan sepasang _sharingan_ sempurna tengah menatap lekat ke arah mereka.

"Sasu-ke- _kun_ …" desah gadis merah jambu itu tertahan. Tak menyangka akan melihat sang Uchiha di sini saat dirinya bersama Gaara. Padahal tadi pagi pemuda itu meninggalkannya terlebih dulu tanpa memberitahunya.

"Uchiha Sasuke…" sapa Gaara dengan nada ramah _–atau berusaha ramah-_ namun sapaannya tak mendapat jawaban dari pemuda tampan berambut _raven_ itu. _Sharingan_ sempurna itu justru tampak berkilat marah saat menatap ke arahnya.

Gaara menghampiri pemuda keturunan terakhir klan Uchiha itu lalu mengulurkan tangannya, sebagai tanda perkenalan dan awal pertemanan. Karena saat pertama kali mereka berjumpa setelah di ujian _chuunin_ bertahun-tahun lalu, mereka bertemu sebagai musuh akan saling membunuh demi desa.

Diabaikan, tangan sang _Kazekage_ muda yang telah terulur tak mendapat tanggapan. Meski sang Uchiha tetap menatapnya dengan tatapan yang seolah menantang. Menyisakan gadis musim semi yang menatap takut-takut ke arah keduanya.

"Ada apa Sasuke- _kun_ …?" tanya gadis merah jambu itu hati-hati sambil menghampiri kedua pemuda yang saling melempar tatapan mematikan mereka.

Pemuda _raven_ itu menarik sang gadis agar mendekat ke sisinya. Tepat di sebelahnya. Hanya saja cara menariknya sangat kasar sehingga gadis itu nyaris terjatuh kalau tidak cepat ditangkap oleh pasir yang dikendalikan sang _Kazekage_ muda.

Dan itu justru membuat murka sang Uchiha.

"Jangan ikut campur Sabaku _no_ Gaara…" desisnya pelan, namun tajam. Sepasang _sharingan_ sempurnanya berkilat menandakan sang pemilik marah besar.

Masih dengan sebelah tangan yang mencekal pergelangan tangan gadis di sebelahnya, Sasuke tampak akan menarik _katana_ dari sarungnya. Sebelum itu terjadi gadis di sebelahnya segera menahan gerak tangannya.

"Jangan. Kumohon Sasuke- _kun_ …" bisik gadis musim semi itu pelan. _Sharingan_ sempurna berbalut amarah itu kini menantang _emerald_ Sakura.

Dipegangnya dagu mungil gadis merah jambu itu, memaksa sang gadis menatap ke arahnya.

"Aku tak suka mengulang kata-kataku, Sakura…" baru saja kalimat bernada ancaman itu selesai diucapkan, lalu dengan gerakan secepat kilat hingga tak terlihat mata, Sasuke mengarahkan _katana_ miliknya ke leher mulus gadis di hadapannya itu.

"Kau ingin melihat katana ini berlumuran darah miliknya?" seringai kejam nan ganjil tergambar jelas di wajah tampan sang Uchiha. Wajah seorang kriminal level S. Ditekannya _katana_ itu hingga kian mendekat ke leher Sakura. Hingga gadis musim semi itu dapat merasakan dinginnya ujung _katana_ milik pemuda _raven_ itu ketika menyentuh kulit mulusnya.

 _DUUAASSHH-_

Pasir yang dikendalikan sang _Kazekage_ muda menjauhkan _katana_ sang Uchiha dari leher gadis merah jambu itu, lalu dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, Gaara menarik Sakura agar menjauh dari pemuda tampan keturunan terakhir klan Uchiha.

Sasuke melihatnya dalam balut _sharingan_ sempurna penuh amarah.

Pertemuan mereka tampaknya akan kembali mengulang tragedi berdarah pertarungan ujian _chuunin_ yang sempat tertunda.

Sabaku _no_ Gaara. _Kazekage_ termuda Sunagakure

Vs

Sasuke Uchiha. Sang pewaris sejati klan berdarah yang paling ditakuti di Konoha.

 **-000-**

 **TO BE CONTINUED-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Lightflower22 : bhaakss :D kenapa jadi odes yang kena KZL?_

 _Asuka Kazumi : makasii semangatnya. Mari kita berdoa bersama untuk Sasuke dan Sakura :*_

 _DeShadyLady : wkwkwkw, mungkin Sasuke pikun :D. makasih_

 _Jiaannbl: Makasi :*_

 _Arinamour036 : yuhuuu #balaslambaian. Salam kenal :*_

 _Ayuniejung : wkwkkwkw. Mungkin karena disini lebih menunjukan sisi kriminal sadisnya Sasu. :D_

 _Yehet : Thanks. Udah di next_

 _Aryani : Sasu udah jinak kok :D_

 _Ito : makasih. Udah update ASAP_

 _Terimakasih untuk dukungan kalian. Review kalian adalah penyemangat_

 _Salam sayang,_

 _Odes_

 _[yang masih menjadi_ _ **#BiniPertamaCanon**_ _Uchiha Sasuke]_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Criminal Fall In Love**_

 _ **(Chapter V)**_

 _ **Sasuke.U , Sakura.H**_

 _ **Original Character in NARUTO**_

 _ **Disclaimer by : Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Rated : Mature**_

 _ **#Warning : (Fanon), DLDR.**_

 **-00000-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gaara menatap pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan balutan wajah sedingin es. Pemuda ini… demi pemuda ini semua teman-temannya rela mempertaruhkan nyawa. Demi membawa pemuda keturunan terakhir klan Uchiha ini pulang kembali ke desa, teman-temannya bahkan harus mempertaruhkan segala.

Melarikan diri dari desa, bergabung dengan Orochimaru, membentuk tim bernama _Hebi_ yang kemudian berubah menjadi _Taka_ dengan _shinobi-shinobi_ hebat berkemampuan khusus untuk mengincar nyawa kakak semata wayang demi membalaskan dendam klan, lalu ikut bertempur dalam perang terbesar sepanjang sejarah shinobi yang dipimpin oleh leluhur klan nya, Uchiha Madara.

Sekian lama pemuda itu tenggelam dalam kegelapan. Menyendiri dalam kesendirian. Dengan trauma masa kecil dan luka yang tak pernah bisa disembuhkan.

Gaara mampu melihat semuanya, semua yang bahkan tak pernah terkatakan oleh pemuda keturunan terakhir klan paling berbahaya di Konoha itu. Bukankah dahulu sebelum dirinya dapat melihat jalan terang penuh cahaya yang ditunjukkan Naruto kepadanya, dia juga tersesat di jalan kegelapan yang sama ? Lalu mengapa pemuda itu seolah tak tersentuh cahaya, meskipun banyak pendar bahagia di sekitarnya ? Setidaknya Sasuke memiliki teman-teman yang selalu mendukung dan melindunginya sekuat tenaga.

 _Sharingan_ sempurna dengan kelopak bunga mekar yang dilalap api semerah darah itu mendelik ke arah sang _Kazekage_ muda. Memamerkan kilatan dan aura membunuh yang kental terasa.

"Aku tidak menginginkan pertarungan yang tak perlu denganmu, Uchiha Sasuke…" ujar Gaara dengan tenang. Nada suaranya berbanding terbalik dengan raut cemas gadis berhelai merah jambu yang berada tepat di belakang sang _Kazekage._

Tanpa menjawab, pemuda _raven_ itu hanya memamerkan senyuman sinis di wajah tampannya.

Sasuke menyerang dengan tiba-tiba. Gerakannya secepat kilat, nyaris tak terbaca mata. Tak ada ekspresi apapun yang tergambar di wajah tampannya kala dia menyerang pemuda berambut merah yang telah menjadi rivalnya sejak lama. Semuanya datar saja.

Sasuke dan Gaara berada dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. Dengan _katana_ sang Uchiha yang siap dihunuskan ke leher sang _Kazekage_ muda, hanya saja ditahan oleh pasir pertahanan sempurna milik Gaara. Gaara menerima serangan sang Uchiha, tanpa bergerak satu centi pun.

"Ayo selesaikan pertarungan ujian _Chuunin_ kita bertahun-tahun lalu !" ajak pemuda tampan itu sambil memutar _katana_ miliknya, mencari celah untuk melukai pemuda di hadapannya. Namun tak berhasil. Pertahanan pasir milik sang _Kazekage_ seperti menyelubungi tubuhnya tanpa ada bagian yang terlewat. Salah satu tameng terkuat yang pernah ada

Mengetahui serangan biasa saja tak akan bisa melukai pemuda berambut merah itu, Sasuke mengubah satu pupil _sharingan_ sempurnanya menjadi _rinnegan_ !

Sakura yang melihat perubahan pupil mata pemuda cinta pertamanya, juga sang _Kazekage_ muda yang tampak siap melanjutkan pertarungan mereka, bergerak untuk menghentikan sebelum dia sempat melangkah jauh, gerakannya tiba-tiba terhenti. Pasir Gaara mencengkram pergelangan kakinya dan menghentikan langkah gadis musim semi itu.

"Jangan mendekat Sakura…" ucap Gaara pelan tanpa menoleh ke arah gadis berhelai merah jambu yang masih berada di belakangnya itu.

"Ta-tapi…" gadis itu berusaha memprotes keputusan Gaara karena pertarungan ini tidak hanya akan membahayakan keduanya namun juga stabilitas keamanan dan hubungan baik dua desa yang selama ini susah payah dibina.

Sasuke melihat itu semua dengan amarah yang kembali mulai menguasai diri dan pikirannya. Bukankah sudah dia katakan berkali-kali, dia tidak suka apa yang menjadi miliknya disentuh orang lain ? Kenapa hanya melihat gadis musim semi itu disentuh oleh selain dirinya dapat membuatnya dikuasai amarah seperti ini ? Dia ingin memonopoli gadis berhelai merah jambu itu. Membuat keberadaan gadis kawan masa kecilnya itu hanya untuk dirinya sendiri tanpa seorangpun boleh menyentuhnya.

Candu. Gadis merah jambu seperti candu bagi pemuda _raven_ itu. Hanya sepasang _emerald_ itu yang tetap menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama, dulu maupun sekarang. Hanya sepasang lengan gadis itu yang mau menerimanya, saat yang lain masih menyimpan curiga dengan keberadaannya.

 _DUUAASHHH-_

Pasir sang Kazekage muda membuat jarak di antara mereka. Memisahkan kedua pemuda yang menempuh jalan hidup yang berbeda.

"Lepaskan.m Milikku !"pemuda raven itu memberikan penekanan di setiap katanya. Perkataan yang sempat membuat Gaara mengerutkan keningnya. Miliknya ? Apa yang dimaksud adalah gadis musim semi yang kini berada di belakangnya ini ? Mengapa sang Uchiha berkata seolah gadis itu adalah kepunyaannya?

Waktu berpikir sang Kazekage muda yang dipergunakan pewaris Uchiha untuk memulai serangannya.

 _Chidori Senbon._ Seribu jarum Chidori.

Serangan Sasuke memang sangat cepat. Tapi pasir Gaara lebih cepat memberikan perlindungan pada pemiliknya. Pasir yang tersimpan dari tekad sang Ibu, Karura, yang begitu ingin menjaga anak terkasihnya. Sasuke mengerti, pasir itu akan selalu melindungi sang _Kazekage_ muda. Sebuah pertahanan sempurna. Karena itu, dia tidak akan menggunakan level biasa.

Dibentuknya segel. Memanggil binatang _kuchiyose_ sang guru, Orochimaru yang juga diwariskan padanya, Aoda. Seekor ular raksasa keluar dari tanah saat telapak tangan Sasuke menyentuhnya. Menyembul dengan begitu perkasa. Sang Uchiha yang berdiri tepat di kepalanya, terlihat memegang kuasa.

Sakura terperangah. Inilah pertarungan level _sannin_. Sakura bimbang, haruskah dia juga memanggil Katsuyu? Siput yang juga peliharaan _Hokage_ kelima sekaligus gurunya itu? Tapi dia urungkan niatnya karena itu bisa membuat sang guru tahu akan pertarungan ini.

Sasuke memerintahkan Aoda membelit pemuda merah di hadapannya. Namun sebelum itu terjadi, Gaara menggunakan pengendalian pasirnya.

 _Ryuusabakuryuu._ Ombak padang pasir. Gelombang pasir itu menyulitkan Aoda dan Sasuke untuk mendekat ke arahnya. Tahu akan hal itu, sang _Kazekage_ muda menambah jurusnya.

 _Sabaku taiso._ Makam Padang pasir.

Ombak pasir besar itu berusaha menenggelamkan hewan raksasa beserta orang yang mengendalikannya. Dan seolah berhasil, mereka lenyap dari pandangan mata. Sakura melihat semuanya dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk. Haruskah dia senang melihat sang _Kazekage_ muda berhasil menghentikan pemuda cinta pertamanya ?

Namun tiba-tiba, Sasuke muncul dari belakang pemuda berambut merah itu dan dengan cepat mengarahkan _raikiri_ ke arahnya. Pasir memang sempat melindungi Gaara, namun karena telah menggunakan chakra yang cukup banyak untuk tipe pengendalian pasir level tinggi, selubung pasirnya tak sekuat biasa hingga tak cukup untuk melindungi dirinya. Akibatnya _raikiri_ sempat menembus pertahanan sempurna itu. Menusuk dada sang _Kazekage_ muda dan membuatnya terhuyung ke belakang dengan sebuah luka yang tidak terlalu parah berkat selubung pasirnya.

Pemuda tampan itu bergerak menuju sang gadis musim semi-nya, berusaha merebut kembali apa yang diakui sebagai miliknya.

Namun Gaara sigap. Dengan sisa chakra nya, dia membuat selubung pasir di tubuh Sasuke. Salah satu jurus paling mematikan dari sang _Kazekage_ pengendali pasir tersebut

 _Sabakusousou._

Sasuke tak bergeming sekali pun pasir menyelubungi tubuhnya. Menekannya erat. Hanya dengan satu aba-aba dari pengendalinya, maka tubuh sang Uchiha akan hancur berantakan akibat tekanan.

Sasuke memandang ke sepasang _emerald_ di hadapannya ini. Wajah gadis yang sejak dulu mencintainya. Wajah gadis yang rela menanggung semua luka perbuatannya sendirian.

"Jauhi Sakura…" desis Gaara pelan dengan tangan yang siap menekan, dan kata-kata yang menebar ancaman. Seringai sinis justru terlukis di wajah tampan sang pewaris Uchiha.

"Sebaiknya kau lihat dirimu sendiri, _Kazekage_ Suna…" ucapnya dengan nada mengejek.

Gaara segera menyadari maksud dari perkataan sang Uchiha. Dirinya telah terperangkap _genjutsu_ milik pupil terkutuk itu. Karena sekarang keadaan justru berbalik, selubung pasir itu justru menyelimuti dirinya. Hanya dengan satu remasan, dirinyalah yang akan hancur berantakan.

"Kau selalu diakui sebagai seorang jenius. Bahkan bisa mencapai posisi _Kazekage_. Tapi, satu yang harus kau tahu. Jenius seperti apapun akan turun menjadi orang biasa, dihadapan seorang Uchiha." tangan sang Uchiha bergerak, sementara gadis berhelai merah jambu di depannya memejamkan mata. Tak sanggup melihat kengerian yang ada di hadapannya.

 _WHHUUUSSSHH-_

Elemen angina. _Rasen shuriken mini._

Jurus itu mengenai tangan sang Uchiha, menghentikan gerakannya, sekaligus melepaskan sang Kazekage muda dari perangkap _genjutsu_ -nya.

Pemuda itu, kawan karibnya di masa lalu. Oyang paling ingin membawanya kembali ke desa setelah si gadis merah muda. Orang yang selalu menganggap dan memperhatikannya layaknya saudara. Putra Hokage keempat, dengan Kurama _kyuubi_ tersegel di tubuhnya.

Uzumaki Naruto !

 **-000-**

Pemuda kawan karibnya sejak lama itu menempatkan dirinya di tengah-tengah pertikaian berdarah _Kazekage_ muda dan Sang Uchiha.

"Naruto…" desah Sakura saat dilihatnya pemuda teman baiknya itu ada di sini, d itengah pertarungan yang melibatkan dua shinobi hebat dari dua desa berbeda.

"Akhirnya, semua pemeran sudah lengkap…" seringai sinis itu tergambar jelas di wajah tampan Sasuke saat melihat sahabat kentalnya itu berada di sana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Gaara ? Di depan Sakura- _chan_ ?" tanya pemuda berambut kuning itu tidak mengerti mengapa sahabatnya itu melakukan semua ini. Pemuda ini seperti orang asing yang tidak Naruto kenal. Pemuda ini tidak bersikap seperti layaknya sang Uchiha yang dulu dikenalnya.

"Akhiri semuanya, _Teme_ …"ucapan bernada perintah itu meluncur dari bibir putra Hokage keempat, dengan tatapan yang menantang _sharingan_ sempurna sang Uchiha.

"AHAHAHAAA…" tawa membahana meledak dari pemuda tampan berambut _raven_ itu. Meski tak ada satu pun ikut tertawa karena tawa sang Uchiha menyiratkan kesan yang berbeda.

 _SYUUTTT-_

Pemuda tampan itu mendekati pemuda dengan Kurama _kyuubi_ yang tersegel di tubuhnya secepat kilat. Memegang satu pundaknya dengan tangannya yang lain siap mencabut _katana_ dari sarungnya.

"Kau memerintahku, _Dobe_ !?" Ujarnya pelan, tepat di telinga. _Sharingan_ sempurna itu hanya meliriknya sekilas.

"Naruto! Sasuke! Hentikan!" teriak Sakura. Gadis musim semi itu sudah tak tahan lagi. Dia tidak mungkin membiarkan teman-temannya saling menyakiti di depan matanya. Sasuke menoleh k earah gadis merah jambu yang tampak akan menangis itu. Airmata terlihat menggenang di sudut-sudut _emerald_ -nya. Dan untuk satu alasan yang tak bisa pemuda itu ketahui, hasratnya untuk melanjutkan pertarungan seketika hilang tak berbekas.

Sang Uchiha memasukkan kembali _katana_ ke sarungnya dan bergerak mendekati gadis musim semi yang diakui sebagai miliknya. Sementara Naruto, masih bersikap waspada dengan berdiri tepat di depan sang _Kazekage_ muda. Melindunginya dari sang Uchiha.

"Jadi itu pilihanmu, _Dobe_ ?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada mengejek. Melihat kawan karibnya itu justru berdiri di depan Gaara membuat Sasuke menyangka pemuda _kyuubi_ itu tidak ada di pihaknya.

Meskipun bukan itu alasannya. Bukan itu alasan putra Hokage keempat itu berdiri melindungi sang _Kazekage_ muda. Naruto hanya ingin melindungi Sasuke. Melindungi sahabat kentalnya itu dari buruan dan status kriminal level S yang akan mengikutinya bila dia sampai membuat Gaara terluka.

Gadis merah muda itu menatap bingung ke arah dua teman masa kecilnya yang kini saling menantang. Yang satu adalah pemuda yang selalu menjaganya, pemuda yang menyukainya sejak dahulu namun dirinya tak bisa membalas perasaan pemuda itu. Dan yang satu lagi adalah pemuda yang dicintainya sejak lama, meski perasaan sang pemuda tak pernah ada untuknya.

"Aku dan Sakura berdiri disini dan kau memilih disana. Inilah jawabannya…" kata-kata Sasuke sukses membuat Naruto mengerutkan keningnya,tak mengerti. Begitu juga gadis merah muda yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Apa maksudmu, _Teme_ ?" teriak pemuda _kyuubi_ itu dan hanya dibalas dengan seringai sinis sang Uchiha.

"Kau bukan lagi temanku. Dan..." Sasuke bergerak, dengan kecepatan kilat mendekati Naruto dengan pedang yang telah siap menghunus ke sang lawan. Hanya berjarak sekian senti dari tubuh sang pemuda yang bercita-cita menjadi _Hokage_ Konoha selanjutnya.

"Jangan pernah memerintahku, Uzumaki !" kilat amarah tergambar jelas di sepasang _sharingan_ sempurna semerah darah itu. Selesai mengucapkan apa yang diinginkan, pemuda tampan itu segera menghilang dalam sekejap mata.

 **-0000-**

 _ **-Kuil Nagano, pinggir desa Konoha-**_

Di kuil tempat rahasia klan Uchiha inilah sang pewaris sharingan ini berada. Disini lah dia menemukan ketenangan dalam balutan kesendirian dan kegelapan yang pekat. Kuil inilah tempat Itachi, sang kakak mengetahui segalanya tentang kebenaran klan mereka. Terutama tentang kutukan yang harus dipikul setiap Uchiha sampai akhir hidupnya.

Dulu, dia hanyalah seorang bagian dari klan Uchiha yang berbahagia. Dengan Ibu yang lembut menyayanginya, dengan Ayah yang diam-diam membanggakannya, dengan Kakak yang selalu siap menjaga dan melindunginya. Dia tak pernah tahu apa-apa. Hingga semua yang dia miliki, semua yang dia sayangi harus direnggut di depan matanya. Peristiwa yang hingga saat ini, walaupun dirinya beranjak dewasa, masih menyisakan memar trauma.

Pemuda tampan itu menyendiri di sudut tergelap kuil yang hanya tinggal puing-puingnya ini. Berharap tak seorang pun menemukannya. Berharap tak seorang pun datang untuk menolongnya, membawa dirinya menuju jalan yang terang. Dia tidak menginginkan itu semua. Dia ingin mempersembahkan dirinya pada kegelapan.

"Sasuke !" suara merdu itu terdengar bergema dari hutan di sekitar kuil. Suara yang Sasuke kenal betul siapa pemiliknya.

"Sasuke ! Dimana kau ? Apa kau disana ?" teriak Sakura lagi. Nyaris putus asa dia mencari sang pemuda cinta pertamanya. Gadis musim semi itu sengaja mengejar sang Uchiha tak berapa lama setelah dia meninggalkan Naruto dan juga Gaara. Sakura begitu takut pemuda tampan berambut _raven_ itu akan kembali nekat meninggalkan desa.

"Sasuke ! Kumohon jawablah !"teriak Sakura lagi. Airmata mulai menggenang di sudut matanya. Jika sampai pemuda itu kembali pergi dari desa, dia bersumpah tak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Karena dia telah berjanji pada Naruto, bahwa kali ini, dia yang akan menyelamatkan kawan mereka itu dari kegelapan.

 _SEEETTT-_

Sebuah tangan menarik Sakura ke dalam kegelapan. Namun Sakura tahu, bahwa lengan kekar yang mendekapnya adalah lengan milik pemuda cinta pertamanya. Dalam kegelapan, Sakura dapat melihat kilatan di sepasang _onyx_ milik pemuda tampan rekannya sejak kecil itu.

"Sasuke- Hikkss hikss. Syukurlah…aku menemukanmu." ucap gadis musim semi itu di sela isak tangisnya. Sakura makin menenggelamkan diri dalam pelukan Sasuke meski pemuda itu masih belum membalas pelukannya.

"Untuk apa kau kemari, Sakura ?" tanya pemuda tampan itu dengan suara dalamnya. Nadanya terdengar tak suka.

"A-aku… aku kemari untuk mencarimu." jawab Sakura terbata.

"Untuk apa ?!" tanyanya lagi dengan nada ganjil

"Untuk membawamu kembali ke desa…"

"Sudah tak ada yang bisa ku lakukan disana." jawab pemuda tampan itu dingin.

"Ku mohon Sasuke. Jangan pergi lagi. Jangan lakukan ini…" pinta gadis merah jambu itu lirih. Mendengarnya memohon seperti itu membuat Sasuke tak tega. Pemuda tampan itu tak mengerti, mengapa perasaannya kepada gadis di pelukannya itu kini jadi rumit?

Sasuke memegang dagu mungil Sakura. Mengangkatnya hingga sepasang _emerald_ gadis itu beradu dengan _onyx_ miliknya. Lalu dilumat bibir gadis itu perlahan.

Ciuman ini… ciuman ini terasa berbeda bagi Sakura. Ciuman ini terasa memabukkan bagi keduanya. Karena itu, Sakura membiarkan saat Sasuke memasukkan lidah dan mulai mengabsen satu-persatu giginya. Melumatnya dengan ciuman perlahan.

Sasuke sendiri sadar, gadis merah jambu ini tak memberi perlawanan seperti biasa. Entah apa sebabnya. Namun itu membuat sang pemuda makin leluasa menjalankan aksinya.

Ciuman Sasuke beralih ke leher jenjang Sakura. Dicium lembut kemudian digigit kecil leher mulus itu hingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan disana. Tak lupa, daun telinga gadis musim semi itu juga tak luput dari gerakannya.

Tangan Sakura sendiri makin mendekap erat pemuda tampan itu. Seolah menagih agar Sasuke makin liar memperlakukannya. Karena harus Sakura akui, gadis itu menginginkan belaian sang Uchiha. Mereka sama-sama membuka pakaian yang dikenakan dan meskipun telah melakukannya dengan pemuda tampan itu, Sakura tetap merasa canggung saat pemuda itu melihat tubuh polosnya.

"Kau menginginkannya ?" tanya Sasuke begitu lembut di telinga. Sakura memberikan anggukan persetujuannya. Ya… kali ini dia juga menginginkan sang Uchiha.

"Aku menginginkanmu Sasuke. Aku ingin melakukannya denganmu. Tanpa paksaan…" desah gadis itu tertahan dengan nafas tersenggal disela nafsu birahi yang melanda keduanya.

Malam itu, adalah waktu yang tepat kedua manusia berlainan jenis saling menyatukan hasrat mereka. Kuil rahasia Uchiha itu pun menjadi saksi penyatuan keduanya. Di antara ragunya perasaan cinta, di antara takutnya rasa kehilangan dan pedihnya rasa sakit yang mendera, Sasuke tahu hanya gadis merah jambu yang selalu ada di sisinya.

Mereka sama-sama menghitung peluh dari nafsu birahi mereka. Mereka sama-sama menuntaskan hasrat yang selalu dipendam dan selama ini berusaha disingkirkan dari alam nyata.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke…" bisik Sakura di telinga pemuda tampan yang kini tertidur dengan tubuh polos di sampingnya sambil mengecup lembut keningnya.

 **-00000-**

Sebuah pertemuan penting di adakan mendadak di ruang Hokage. Mereka yang berada di dalam sana adalah _Godaime Hokage_ , _Kazekage_ muda Sunagakure serta kedua pengawal yang merupakan saudaranya, Uzumaki Naruto dan Hatake Kakashi. Mereka berkumpul untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang sangat rahasia dan mendesak.

Mata-mata Konoha dan Suna menyebutkan ada sebuah pergerakan mencurigakan di luar desa. Sekelompok orang telah melakukan gerakan dan apapun yang menjadi tujuan mereka pastilah bukan untuk tujuan yang baik.

Mereka mencurigai Sasuke terlibat dalam gerakan mencurigakan itu. Hanya Naruto satu-satunya yang berusaha menyangkal keterlibatan kawan karibnya itu. Baginya, Sasuke telah berubah dan kembalinya pemuda itu ke desa Konoha merupakan buktinya. Tapi mereka yang lain tetap berasumsi bahwa sang Uchiha mungkin terlibat dengan gerakan mencurigakan itu. Bersama seseorang yang mungkin memiliki kepentingan yang sama. Satu lagi anggota _sannin_ legendaris selain Jiraiya dan Tsunade, yaitu Orochimaru.

Berdasarkan prediksi itu Tsunade akan memerintahkan Sakura untuk menjauhi Sasuke. Tsunade tahu dengan perasaan Sakura yang teramat kuat untuk Sasuke, gadis musim semi itu tentu tidak akan mau menjauh begitu saja. Karena itu Tsunade akan meminta Sakura untuk pergi ke Sunagakure bersama rombongan Gaara esok pagi dengan alasan sebuah misi bersama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Di lain tempat, tepat tengah malam,**_

Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura yang masih tertidur lelap di kuil rahasia Uchiha. Dengan tak lupa menyelimuti gadis yang kini telah mengisi hatinya dengan kain yang cukup tebal agar gadisnya itu tak kedinginan.

"Aku kembali nanti…" ucapnya lembut sambil mengecup pipi gadis yang masih terbuai mimpi itu.

Di tengah hutan kuil Nagano,

"Kalian sudah tiba…" ucap Sasuke dengan nada datar pada ketiga wajah di depannya. Mereka adalah tim _Taka._ Suigetsu, Karin dan Jugo. Sasuke memang sengaja mengumpukan mereka.

"Kau yang terlambat…" omel Suigetsu. Pemuda itu memang tak sabaran seperti biasa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?" tanya Karin sok dingin meski matanya memandang lekat pemuda tampan itu dengan penuh harap.

"Bukan urusanmu…" jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Bagaimana dengan rencana kita ?" kali ini monster asli dari segel gaib yang pernah Orochimaru ujicoba-kan pada dirinya, Jugo-lah yang buka suara.

"Ada perubahan rencana…"

"Lalu…?" tanya Karin sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Rencana kita akan tetap berjalan seperti biasa. Hanya saja, aku akan membawa satu orang…"

"Siapa ?" tanya Suigetsu sambil memainkan pedang besarnya. Pedang yang merupakan pedang warisan dari 7 pendekar pedang terkenal negara Kirigakure.

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura akan pergi bersama tim Taka…" ucap Sasuke dengan nada final.

 _Wajah-wajah di depannya tampak terperangah tak percaya…_

 **-0000-**

 **TO BE CONTINUED-**

 _Taeoh : deketin abang Gaara sama daku juga boleh :*_

 _Prince Ice Cherry : udah dilanjut. Gapake kilat lagi. Plus petir sama geledek :Dv_

 _Asuka Kazumi : Aku tuh gak bisa diginiin. Wkkwkwk :D makasih. Ganbatte_

 _Unnihikari : berterimakasihlah pada authornya karena berkat dia-lah Saku diperebutkan 2 cowo ketjeh :Dv (ditimpuk)_

 _Lightflower22 : daku tahu siapa dirimu (ini apaan coba?) wkkwkwk. Njiirrr, malah dikata PMS si papa Uke_

 _Nurulita as Lita-san : karena kejam sama odes gak mungkin :Dv dia pasti gak berani dimarahin Itachi-nii_

 _Dwisuke : kyyaaaa kakkoii :*_

 _VampireDPS : Apa perlu nih odes yang turun tangan buat ngajarin ? wkwkkwk_

 _DeShadyLady : Susahnya kayak mengambilkan bulan (APA INIII?) hahhaha_

 _Arinamour036 : Beruntunglah dirimu baru nemu sekarang karena versi pendahulunya acak-acakan banget. Papa Uke kan mulai belajar ALAY. Wkwkwk_

 _Shiraisi mai : makasih, udah dilanjut_

 _Ito : eheemm, gak ada komentar yang lainnya kah? (ngarep)_

 _Guest : INI DIA! INI DIA KOMEN YANG DIHARAPKAN. (nangis terhura) akhirnya ada yang nyadar tentang keberadaan odes sebagai_ _ **#BiniPertamaCanon**_ _Itachi :* . itu murni salah ketik kok. Karena odes akan selalu menjadi Bini-nya Itachi_

 _Oh iya, chapter depan akan berisi banyak adegan baru yang gak ada di versi lama. Mau tau apa? Tunggu lanjutannya ya_

 _Salam sayang,_

 _XOXO_

 _Odes_

 _[Gadis bersuami yang akan selalu menjadi_ _ **#BiniPertamaCanon**_ _Uchiha Itachi]_


End file.
